


Not Quite Broken

by PrinnPrick



Series: LeonCloud [2]
Category: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VIII, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Violence, Rating May Change, Switching Perspective, may contain mature content in future, mentions of child abandonment, mild OOC of some characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-20 08:05:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14890712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinnPrick/pseuds/PrinnPrick
Summary: Leon was just an ordinary teenager going to high school one day and a single father the next. Since then, Leon was forced to move into a new neighborhood, quit school, and became a mechanic's apprentice by day and a pancake hopper by night to support himself and his young son. Enter Cloud, who decides to make their lives just a little less miserable.





	1. Broken Skin

It was a tiny kitchen without an oven and hardly a sink, but there was a narrow fridge and an outlet and a portable range over the short counter for cooking meals, and just enough room to afford a small, circular table. The kitchen opened into a cramped hallway which led to a little, square living room and by the front door was a staircase to the biggest room in the house, which was also the only bed and bathroom. There were stains on the ceiling from water damage, the wooden walls had warped, the floors creaked, and it was terribly drafty at times, but it was stable. Cheap. Home. 

Leon, the owner of this unimpressive hovel, was a tall brunette in a pair of worn jeans and an old shirt. There was a smear of grease streaked across his cheek and his hair was a sweaty mess, but his hands and forearms were thoroughly cleaned for cooking. He held a paper plate carefully as he spooned some mushy peas and carrots from the pan, ignoring how the food burned his fingers through the thin material. 

"Still a little too hot, beach ball," Leon said and turned an affectionate smile over to the table. His lips quirked up a degree further at the gurgle he received in answer. 

Leon left the plate to cool for now and sat at the table with a tired sigh. Despite the ache in his joints from a too-long day, the moment he was within range of tiny, grasping hands his whole body felt instantly lighter. Sitting beside him in a booster seat with the belt properly secured was a toddler with similar blue eyes and pudgy hands, giggling as he pulled on Leon's fingers. The boy laughed as if Leon were the most amusing thing on the planet. 

"I missed you, too, Sora," Leon murmured, just barely suppressing a yawn. "Did you have fun with your babysitters today?"

"Wiku!"

"Yes, Riku. Sometimes I think you love him more than me," Leon replied playfully.

Leon took a moment to observe Sora as the babe nodded happily. He had the same brunette hair, the same deep-blue eyes, the same olive skin tone... Nothing of his mother to be seen, thankfully... Beyond, perhaps, his nose, but that was if one were to really pay attention. 

"I'm glad you're willing to eat almost anything. We may be low on funds again," Leon pressed his cheek into the palm of his hand as he lamented, but his smile didn't fade. It barely touched his cheeks but it softened what were hansom, but hardened features none the less. "Mushed bananas and peanut butter for you tomorrow. How does that sound?"

As bananas were Sora's favorite fruit, he clapped in response.

"Thorssy," Sora declared, holding out his sippy cup with a big, toothy grin (or as toothy as he could get, considering only half his teeth were in).

Leon shook his head fondly, took the cup, and made to leave the table.

*****

The yard was barely five feet by twenty feet, if one could call a plot of dirt a "yard". There wasn't grass, potted plants, or even weeds--just a cracked side-walk and an old mountain bike dumped unceremoniously near the porch, which was lopsided. A deep frown marred his pale features and added to the icy glare he sported while eyeing the front door. 

Cloud was golden-haired, about average height, and didn't bother to hide the fact he was well-built beneath a tight, black shirt and slacks. The boots on his feet clomped under him as he stomped over the questionable stairs leading to the front. He lifted a hand to the chipped door and knocked impatiently, gritting his teeth together. The blonde just barely managed not to pound his fist lest the occupants not answer.

*****

Leon jerked his head up from where he was setting their plates on the table. 

_That's strange_ , he thought warily, _who the hell would come here at this time?_

The sun was only just setting, but none the less.

"I'll be right back," Leon murmured as he straightened. He pat Sora once on the head and walked slowly out of the kitchen to stare at the door, as if he could ascertain the level of danger on the other side just by glaring at it. There wasn't a peephole or windows around the front, either.

_Ugh, what am I being so paranoid for? It's probably just a neighbor or something. Maybe Mrs. Findley wants help with her car again? That's almost just as bad as a burglar, though..._

Leon used to have friends, but they had long since stopped contacting him. His mother died giving birth to him and his father was... well, only the Earth knew where. That man had run off when he was about eight. Sora's babysitters were done for the day and would have called or texted versus knocked if they had left something. No sales people were dumb enough to come around--

And _she_ would never come. 

"Who is it?" Leon called through the door, gruff and deep.

*****

The blond beyond the door grit his teeth and growled low in his throat, too low to be heard on the other side. He knocked firmly once again instead of answering. 

_He sounds like an ass. Rinoa must have been through so much, puttin' up with this jerk._

*****

Leon rolled his eyes and sighed wearily. He took one last look back at Sora, who was happily eating his peas with his hands, before turning back to the door. He was tempted to not bother, but he had already announced he was home. The neighborhood was poor, but it wasn't dangerous--despite his behavior. Destiny Islands in general was known for its absolute lack of vitriol and violence. If it was a neighbor, as annoying as it was, he didn't want to make trouble. Best to keep what allies he could.

Another knock, this one much slower. 

"Fine, I'm coming," Leon called with all the enthusiasm of a man sentenced to prison and dragged himself to the door. The old wood creaked and with barely a crack he stared down with tired eyes at a furious face on a man at least a head shorter than himself he had never seen before.

"Can I help you?"

"Yeah, you can," the blonde had a slight country accent, which spilled over words dripping with acid. It didn't sound like he was from the island. "You Leon?"

Surprise shot through the brunette's spine and a voice of warning began to scream he should shut the door right then and there. He stiffened in place and sneered.

"Depends," Leon snapped back.

There was no time to think. Suddenly, the door was slammed open by a strong, swift kick and Leon was stumbling backwards. 

*****

"Hmph," the blond hoped as he reeled back his fist that he was going to punch the right "Leon". The description fit: from the brown hair right down to the nasty smirk the punk sported. Either way, his fist landed right where he had aimed it--between the brunette's eyes, right over what looked to be a healing scar. Cloud heard his knuckles crack with the force of his swing and it immediately stung, but the pain in his hand was nothing compared to the immediate satisfaction he felt.

*****

Leon landed hard on his ass with a pained grunt. He growled like a beast and glared so dangerously up at the blonde for a moment he certainly resembled one, but paused when something wet poured down his face and over his lips. He lifted a hand to touch his brow, then looked at the red painting his fingers. The brunette glowered as he stood and turned back to the intruder.

"You re-opened the wound. That only just scabbed over," Leon informed angrily, his voice like gravel from rage. "You have five seconds to explain what the _hell_ that was for," _before I rip you apart or call the cops, whichever comes first, asshole._

*****

"That was for my niece," the blond seethed, not caring that the brute was bleeding. Cloud shook his hand out to soothe the ache. He probably seduced her with his muscles and pretty-boy face. Even with the scar and bleeding he wasn't bad to look at, which somehow made Cloud even angrier. "And for the child she lost."

*****

Leon quirked a brow at that and moved to stand up on his booted feet again. His vision was a little blurry in his left eye where blood had fallen in, but it wasn't too bad. He kept his bloody hand to the side, his other moving to grip his elbow in an attempt to look more relaxed than he felt--as if he could care less someone just invaded his house and attacked him. 

"And just who is your niece?" He asked, As calmly as he could. On the inside, however, Leon was wondering if it was technically legal to kill the man since the blonde was on private property.

"I'm busy, so hurry it up."

*****

 _Busy? He's busy and he doesn't know who I'm talkin' about?_ Cloud was scowling now. _Probably has another piece of jailbait cooped up in this dump._

" _Rinoa_. But I suppose she's one of the many lives you've decided to fuck up, you just don't remember," he said sarcastically.

*****

Leon's eyes couldn't have been more snake-like just then. He could feel his cheeks flaring he was so pissed.

"Rinoa is your niece?" He half-asked, half-snarled as he approached the blond until he was towering over him. "You need to leave. And never come back." He had his arms straight down at his sides and his hands clenched tight. "You had your fun— _feel better_?" He asked in a patronizing way, ignoring how the wound bubbled up the more his brow scrunched. "I don't care. You got your 'revenge', now go. _I'm busy_." 

With that, he shoved the blond back through the door and then slammed it in his face--so hard the hinges loosened. He stomped back toward the kitchen.

*****

That should have ended the conversation (beyond perhaps a few door punches and yelled threats), and perhaps normally it would have, but Cloud wasn't done yet. He took a step back and kicked the door open with practiced skill—splintering the archway. The blonde's smirk was shark-like at the surprised brunette as he stomped his foot back down and took a quick step inside, with the obvious intent to cause more damage.

"I'm not done with you, yet, you _disgustin'_ , manipulative--"

There was wailing from the other room. Small, distressed cries--the panic of a small child. The blonde stopped in his tracks at the sound.

*****

Leon had taken a step forward to meet his assaulter when he heard the cry. His eyes softened and he jerked in the direction of the kitchen. He cursed under his breath and quickly turned the corner, ignoring the stranger for now in favor of something more important: Sora, who was probably terrified. Between the screaming and the banging it was no wonder.

The boy had great, big gulping tears in his eyes and his nose ran as he held his hands out toward Leon. The brunette undid the boy's seat guard and quickly lifted him into his arms to hug the screaming child tight. To prevent dripping any blood on the kid, Leon grabbed a wet rag he had been using for dishes earlier and used his dirty hand to press it to his face. Leon cooed gently and whispered, "I'm sorry, Sora, I'm so sorry... It's okay," over and over while rocking the boy over his hip.

"I didn't mean to scare you..." 

*****

It was with a careful step that the blonde followed until he could peer past the archway into what was half a kitchen and a very cramped dining room. He marveled at the scene of a man he thought was pure evil moments ago so clearly concerned for his tiny charge. Cloud paused and leaned against his shoulder in the entryway--a good deal of his anger replaced by wary confusion, for now.

_Is that... his son? Maybe a brother?_

It was definitely a baby, and it was definitely related to the brunette--the resemblance was too strong. 

_This seems strange... Why does it feel like I'm missin' somethin' now?_ Doubt began to swim into his mind. The man Rinoa described would not know how to love a child this genuinely, not if he took every graphic detail of her abuse as true. But this Leon knew her; it had to be him...

*****

The baby hugged his care taker around the neck with his mouth still open wide and whimpering. His screaming had stopped, but the tears still flowed freely. The tot tried to grab the rag from Leon with one hand and quickly grew upset again each time he was denied by Leon's reflecting kisses. 

The blonde stranger was still there and practically gaping.

"What?" Leon asked in a quiet voice to keep from scaring Sora again. It took a lot of effort not to snap. "If you're done destroying our home, you can leave. I'm busy _fucking up our lives_."

*****

Cloud flinched. The sound of Leon's voice was so sad and defeated it hit the blonde at his very core, harder than any physical pain could have. He straightened and then took a step back, intending to leave, but his eyes felt glued. His heart was beating a million miles a minute as panic, doubt, and guilt battled for dominance--his body shook as the last dregs of his rage escaped, replaced by sudden cold. It didn't feel right to simply walk away—not after the damage that had been dealt. Anger had always been an issue for him, at least when his protective nature was involved, but he hadn't made any major mistakes since he was a stupid teenager. It had been so long since he last felt that fired up that Cloud had actually thought maybe he had grown out of it at last, and for it to engulf him again... He hadn't even noticed it. It wasn't a good enough excuse if he was wrong about this man.

Suddenly, and with a gritting of his teeth, the blonde knew he had acted rashly--to say the least.

*****

Leon was forced to set Sora down again, even as he whined in protest. His face was still a mess, though he hoped it had at least stopped bleeding. Sora was back in his high chair and Leon went to bend over the sink in order to wash his face off. He tossed the dirty rag onto the counter. Sora's arms behind him were still outstretched as he shrieked.

"Daddy!" Sora cried shrilly as he attempted to squirm from his seat.

*****

The desperation in the boy's voice as he cried for his father, who had to abandon him for cleaning his wound... Cloud wiped a hand down his face as his body shook and his lungs seemed to tighten. It was the worst feeling in the world, as if his insides might rip apart. While Leon washed his face, Cloud dug into his pockets and eventually produced an unused handkerchief he usually reserved for work. He slowly approached the sink and held it out for the brunette with his eyes turned to the floor.

*****

Leon looked up carefully when he sensed movement near his head. He blinked at the water clinging to his lashes until he could see properly. For a moment, he had thought the blonde might jerk him around and begin fighting anew, but all he did was awkwardly hold out a bit of cloth. His eyes narrowed suspiciously, but Leon took it and gently dabbed at his face as carefully as he could. The large gash was pink and raw where it had been reopened, but at least the bleeding was done. 

"You said you were her uncle?" Leon asked at last once his face was dry.

*****

"Yeah. My name is... Cloud. Cloud Strife," he replied uncomfortably. Cloud turned back to the child still sniffing heavily and holding his arms out on his chair. 

The boy looked almost exactly like his father but for rounded cheeks, smaller nose, and the shape around his eyes. Those features... definitely something he took from his mother.

"Is he... _hers_?"

*****

"I'm assuming you feel bad otherwise you wouldn't have bothered with this," Leon indicated the handkerchief. 

"If you do, then do me a favor... Just one. Tell that bitch that, even in this dump, Sora-- _her miscarried baby_ \--and I are better off without her. He doesn't need a mother like her."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! This chapter and some content beyond were originally part of a very ooooooold role play I did with someone. (I'm talking ten years ago, okay?) I decided not to completely convert what we had into a "proper" one sided fic because that felt kind of like erasing her parts and that's not fair. The idea was always mine, however.
> 
> This is not going to be a terribly long fic; I'm planning on it being about ten to twenty chapters. Maybe. There might also be an epilogue and/or a sequel... Maybe. There might also be a small side ship............ Maybe. (I'm sorry, I can never give definite answers on anything in real life, either.) If anything is added or changed I will be sure to adjust the tags and let everyone know with the next new chapter. I know I am absolutely horrendous with my grammar on occasion (I have no beta) so please forgive me on that as well.
> 
> Anyway, please feel free to toss me any questions you may have and I will get to them when I can!


	2. Broken Door

Leon finished cleaning his face with the offered hanky before dropping the sopping cloth on the counter. He walked back to the table and leaned in close to the boy, who ran his tiny hands over his Leon's face until he was finally satisfied. Sora even kissed him for good measure.

Meanwhile, Cloud stood dumbfounded by the sink and stared. He was almost dizzy.

"... I... He _is_ hers?" He finally decided to ask, even though he had already been told well enough. The blonde gripped the edge closest to him to steady himself.

*****

"You're so sweet," Leon murmured with a sigh as he gave his son a parting pat on the head and stood. "Don't ever lose that about yourself."

Now that he had calmed down at last, Sora finally seemed to notice the stranger. He waved one pudgy hand and grinned in greeting, as if a new friend had come to call. He giggled and bounced in his seat excitedly, which caused Leon to roll his eyes and shake his head affectionately. The brunette turned back to his "guest".

"Not anymore. She gave him up the day he was born."

*****

It was a lot to take in, and it felt strange how easy it was to accept that Leon might be telling the truth. Especially given how violently Cloud had chosen to introduce himself. He cleared his throat and did his best to suppress the red that threatened to paint his cheeks; ignoring his embarrassment for now.

"I apologize for my unacceptable behavior," Cloud began, rather professionally. He worried for a moment it might not sound sincere, and who could blame the brunette for not taking it that way even it had? Why would an over-protective uncle suddenly decide maybe, just maybe, the flesh and blood he had sought to avenge was the one truly in the wrong, especially after being attacked by said uncle?

Well, for starters... Leon had clear eyes. They were like still ocean pools. And they stared at Cloud each time without wavering, with such concrete, determined confidence that it was hard not only to keep eye contact but not to take him at his word. Whereas Rinoa with her clouded eyes was known to occasionally create her own drama, which was one reason he often didn't believe her. He only believed this time because of how serious the accusations were and his sister, Rinoa's mother, backed her up firmly. Of course, Aerith often backed Rinoa up firmly whenever she said anything, but accusing someone of violence was a huge step higher than her usual trouble making... Plus, there appeared to be paper evidence. Evidence he now wondered was even real. And if not, why would Aerith go so far to "protect" her daughter?

"I can't leave just yet," Cloud stated firmly. "Whether she lied or not she is still my niece, and no problem can be solved without hearin' both sides of the story. 

"I need... I need to hear what happened. From you this time."

*****

"There isn't a need for that. I believe you have your answers, right?" Leon replied stiffly. His nose scrunched with distaste, as if Cloud were a fowl odor now. "You come to my home, break down my door, punch my face, scare my kid... You say I deserve it for what I've done, insult us... And _now_ you want my side?" 

Leon snorted.

"You don't need to know anything. Just forget you met us and don't come back."

*****

_I can't do that. What you're sayin' is right, and you have every right to toss me out, but this will haunt me if I leave now." Cloud sighed, long and slow, before running a hand through his hair and speaking again--his voice soft. "I need to know. There was evidence... Photos of her pregnancy and cuts where there should never be any and bruises and even a police report... The story her and her parents told, what all of the documentation they showed me said--I couldn't help but believe her on this. But she told me the baby was gone, miscarried. My sister knows me well enough, so if this was some elaborate story just to make you look bad even she would have held back. This doesn't make sense!"_

__

__

*****

Leon gave a dry laugh and let one hand cradle his face as the other held his hip. He had an exhausted, disbelieving smile.

"I'm surprised you're even willing to believe me at all, even with Sora right there," Leon blew a frustrated breath that barely ruffled his messy locks. 

"Once upon a time, back when I was still in high school, Rinoa was my girlfriend. The first person I ever dated and, I don't know, I should have broken up with her after the first _month_ but I didn't understand myself or relationships well. We were together for a couple of years, fought a lot, she hit me a few times... I was still attached for whatever reason so I just let it go. One day I was visiting a friend's house and I caught her with him, in the middle of the act. Apparently he wanted to show me what she liked to do after school when I was too busy.

"I broke up with her and soon after she went missing. I thought for certain she was going to harass me for breaking up with her or something, but she just stopped showing up to school. Next thing I know there is a newborn crying on the doorstep of the foster home I was staying at. After a blood test it was determined I was the father. They kicked me out and I was too old at that point to be placed else-where so I was on the street. With a kid. I tried to contact her, but her number was blocked and I even ended up with a restraining order for harassment after trying to go to her house and confront her directly. 

"I had to quit school. I had some money saved from some part-time jobs I did, so I decided to leave Twilight Town and come here since it was smaller, cheaper, and no one knew me. I got a job, then another, and I was offered this place in exchange for wages. The rest is history."

*****

Clearly, some of the much finer details were missing, but even so that story somehow held up far more than Rinoa's. Well, maybe... There was a lot that the blonde still had to think about. He would need to see those reports again. If not for the fact that Cloud had been told the baby was _miscarried_ , or the baby had not looked like Rinoa at all, he might not have been willing to believe Leon.

Not to mention other details such as, "That restraining order was meant as a defense against some maniac, or so her parents told me. A rapist they couldn't have jailed due to lack of evidence."

Which, now that he thought of it, was also strange. They _did_ have evidence, and they had been shown to him. Enough that it shouldn't have been an issue to put Leon away or at least have him flagged as suspicious. But the only police report was for the harassment claim, as far as he knew.

*****

Leon laughed again, as dry and mirthless as before. He gently lifted Sora from his high chair when he began to whine again, this time in boredom, and only chuckled when the boy began to pull his hair.

"Wion! Wion!"

"Yes, I'm a lion. I need to cut my hair again."

Sora turned his large, blue eyes on Cloud. The blonde seemed uncomfortable under the toddler's speculative stare. The little brunette, after a time studying the new man, pouted and held his hands out to him.

"Harr!"

"No, Sora, you can't pull on his hair."

" _Harr_!"

Leon took the hand stretched out to Cloud and gave it a noisy kiss. He held it and turned back to Cloud, ignoring Sora's puffed cheeks of protest.

"It doesn't matter. I don't ever want to see her again."

*****

 _That's certainly understandable_ , Cloud thought as he considered the brunette again. Rinoa described him as an older man who was nothing but brutal to her and forced her into having sex more than once. Rinoa had said she was scared to mention it to her parents because he had threatened her and their lives and thought they would never believe her. She had said things like how she couldn't wait for the baby to be born, despite the trouble it would cause with her parents, and wanting to keep it and care for it only to have this psychopath return again to ruin her life by harassing her and the very stress of it caused her miscarriage. She had suffered the failed labor alone at the local hospital.

"..." Cloud found he was out of words by the time he realized, with full confidence, he had made a terrible mistake. The more he thought of it, the more he realized Rinoa wasn't telling the truth.

_I believe him. I don't know why, but I really believe him. I believed Rinoa, but only because of my sister and the so-called evidence... But some of the evidence can be explained away now. Aerith is a positive, lovin' person but was raised in a traditional family just like me. It doesn't matter how carin' she is, Rinoa gettin' pregnant would have been a huge bother for her considerin' her social status... unless Rinoa wasn't at fault. And she knows it. Did Rinoa lie to keep a good image for her parents? Or did her parents go along with it to save their own image? But that doesn't seem like somethin' Aerith or Zach would do! I can't imagine they would put their image over their daughter, or advocate her lyin' to such an extent!_

_Ugh... I'm gettin' a headache..._

*****

Leon wasn't paying attention to Cloud, but instead held his focus on Sora. The room was quickly being suffocated by an awkward atmosphere.

"... You owe me a new door," he decided simply without looking at the blonde, no heat in his voice. "You practically broke the one I have in half. I won't be able to lock it properly."

*****

"I'll pay for it," Cloud replied almost too quickly after jerking away from his thoughts. He swallowed hard. "And, ah... The porch... I think I cracked a few boards from stompin' on it. Don't want anyone fallin' through on my account."

*****

Leon nodded. It was a flimsy excuse, but the porch was almost rotted away and it seemed a fair trade for being slammed in the face. It would be nice to let Sora enjoy sitting outside again.

"That's fine, but you'll need to get the door today so I can set it up. I can't sit here with an open door all night." 

*****

"Yeah... Um, yeah," Cloud cleared his throat again and pushed away from the counter with the intention to depart. Cloud would get a nice, heavy door that wouldn't be so easy for someone to kick down--especially not with a new frame. And new hinges. And decent locks. It was already dark outside, but not so late that it was strange for a small one like Sora to still be awake. Besides, it wouldn't do to leave a job half-finished even if it were. Something like a new doorframe wouldn't take him long anyway.

"I'll be back. Give me n'hour a half."

*****

Leon nodded, though he wasn't sure if Cloud had seen. He heard him walk out the door slowly.

The brunette waited until he heard the sound of a truck revving to life and then exit smoothly down the street before he let the breath he hadn't realized he was holding go. He smiled at his son warmly.

"Well, look at that... Your Grand-Uncle doesn't seem so bad after all. Bit of a temper, though," he mused softly to the tiny boy, who was huffing at him. He tickled Sora's belly. "Don't be so grumpy. That's my job."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys, there was some issue involving the notes so... Sorry to those early readers who experienced the same notes twice. Other than that, nothing to add this time! Let me know how you feel!


	3. Broken House

"That is one nice door," Riku commented with a grin as he approached Leon's house. It seemed to him to be a strange thing to see on what was a dying house, if the genuinely amazed look upon the five year old's face was anything to go by. 

When Riku climbed onto the porch, rather carefully as was his habit whenever he visited, he stopped abruptly to stare down at it after three steps.

"And you... got a new porch?" He asked, a little louder than was warranted. "It doesn't creak! Did you finally get enough to fix some stuff?"

"Nope," Leon replied simply as he carried his son outside to greet their guests. "Sora's got a rich Grand-Uncle."

Sora began to squirm furiously in Leon's arms the moment he noticed Riku's presence. He whined in protest when Leon did not immediately acquiesce. Leon rolled his eyes before gently kneeling down and placing the baby on the new porch. The tiny brunette was sat on his butt, though he didn't stay there for long--immediately curving himself forward onto his hands and knees before carefully getting to his feet. He stood still as Riku approached with a coo of hello.

"Wiku!"

"Sora!"

Sephiroth stepped up behind the young boys and pat the porch with his foot. He didn't seem very impressed either way.

"Oh good! Now if I decide to stomp my foot or run away the next time I start a fire I won't fall through!" 

"Very funny, Seph," Leon sighed and once again rolled his eyes. He was certain he had caught a glimpse of his own brain this time with how far his eyes had swerved. "... Riku is in charge. You're just here as a formality."

Sephiroth gasped indignantly.

"I'm ten years older than him!"

"You also brought your boyfriend along last time and made a mess of my kitchen."

"But--"

"And you actually _have_ set a fire before. Remember my toaster?"

"That was--"

"And how I don't have one anymore?"

"Not to mention that Sora won't let you touch him," Riku piped up with a giggle.

"Hey! It is _not_ my fault the baby has less than discerning tastes."

"Or maybe he can already tell you're too irresponsible to be holding a baby?" Riku asked innocently and tilted his silver head.

Sephiroth glowered. He was at least as tall as Squall, despite being three years his junior, and clearly did not like being bossed about by someone his own size. He was about to open his mouth to argue, when--

"I'm fine with it if Seph would rather clean the dirty diapers," Riku lifted the chubby thing onto a hip and bounced him. "You'll also have to feed him, bathe him, read to him, watch him the entire time in case he gets into trouble--which means ignoring your phone, and change him into his jammies. Oh, and he likes to kick. Really hard."

In that moment, all fight left Sephiroth and instead he shrugged.

"No, no. Leon insists. You're in charge of the baby."

"Are you sure?" Riku asked a little too innocently, just barely supressing a chuckle. "I wouldn't want to infringe upon your rights as the older brother here."

"Where did you learn the word "infringe" and how do you know what it means...?"

"Television."

"Ah. Mom's personal babysitter when I'm out."

Leon shook his head and jumped off the edge of the porch. The stairs were in perfect working order now, but he was in a habit of jumping directly down to his bike. And that, too, was new... Leon had woken up to find his rusted, too-small ride missing and in its place (chained to the porch post, the key for it was in his mailbox) was a mountain bike that was comfortably his size with tires that could actually handle the gravel roads he occasionally had to frequent for his job. 

It was a lot of new things. Very new. And the more Cloud gave, the more Leon grew uncomfortable. Besides how suspicious such nice behavior was, especially considering what family Cloud belonged to, he hadn't earned a single penny of it and that meant he felt he was now in Cloud's debt (even if he didn't ask for any of it). 

The whole ordeal began over a week ago with the door; Cloud was kind enough to do as he promised and replaced it, but had insisted a door was useless without a proper frame and support. It was a simple(ish) job that involved replacing the small bit of wall around the door before replacing the entrance itself and Leon had assumed that was that... Until one morning a couple of days later when he had come home from his over-night gig and found his entire front had been repaired, as Cloud had said he would do--a job that still amazed him to have been done so quickly. After Sora's breakfast and a nap, he woke to find his new bike. And somehow between all that and afterward, the lawn had been tilled to even out the lumpy dirt and there was now a cute, stone walk-way leading from the porch steps to the side-walk.

"Try and get along, at least while you're around Sora. I made dinner so there shouldn't be any reason for another explosion, _Sephiroth_."

"It wasn't really an explosion--"

"Was there a great expulsion of food and was it not caused by a chemical imbalance between two elements, namely a Hot Pocket being left to cook in the microwave for thirty minutes?"

"It was an honest mistake!"

"And that's why Riku is in charge, despite being so young. He doesn't make 'honest mistakes' nearly as often."

"He probably will when he gets to be my age..." Sephiroth said thoughtfully as he turned to look at his brother. "I used to be sweet, reserved, and thoughtful, too."

" _Yeah right_ ," Riku coughed loudly into his free hand. Sephiroth scowled.

Leon pulled his bike from the yard after unlocking it and looped one leg over the seat. He turned back to the boys once he made it to the street.

"Despite the changes, my house is still just one stone's throw away from collapsing. I'd like to prevent that so do your best to behave, both of you. Oh," and at this, Squall glared at the two silverettes hard, "and if I come home and Sora so much has a _scratch_ on him..."

Leon let the threat hang in the air. Sephiroth merely yawned and threw Leon the finger while Riku waved good bye. Seph yelped after getting hit square between the eyes with a pebble.

*****

"Let's go in," Riku said as Leon disappeared down the road. "I don't want people to look at you and call the cops!"

"Ha ha. Very funny. I'd smack you but you're holding a baby."

Sora grasped a bit of Riku's hair and tugged with a gleeful laugh as all three boys walked back inside. Sephiroth shut and locked the door behind them. Unlike the last door which only had a locked knob this one had a deadbolt. Sephiroth hummed thoughtfully as he clicked it.

"Ow! Careful," Riku whined and slowly eased his hair from the tot's grip. "You're just getting stronger, aren't you?"

Sora laughed as he forwent the hair and went straight for Riku's mouth. He tried to grab at his sitter's lips but his slippery fingers weren't cooperating. 

"Well, I'm going to go upstairs and hang out in the alcove," Sephiroth began with a bored mien. "Maybe plot how to take over Radiant Garden's underground black market. Or call Vinnie, whichever I feel like. I expect you to behave, but if not and you break something? Just remember that this is Leon's house so if you do, I don't care. Have fun."

And then up the stairs he went.

Riku tickled Sora's tummy to distract him from grabbing at Riku's mouth and hair as he shook his head fondly. Sora giggled and squealed under the onslaught.

"... Sometimes, I wish I was just a normal five year old," Riku lamented with a smile as he let Sora grab his hand. He chuckled warmly as Sora kissed his hand over and over with dramatic "mwah!" sounds. One of the games he played with his father that had translated to Riku. In return, Riku pressed a noisy smooch to the baby's cheek that delighted the little brunette.

Just as Riku was about to walk into the living room for play time, there was a sudden knock on the door. Cautiously, Riku approached the door and lifted onto the very tip of his toes to look through the secondary peep hole (the door also had never had a peep hole before, much less two. One was much lower than it would have been on a normal door, perhaps in consideration for when Sora was more grown?) At first, Riku didn't think it would work but though it was a little distorted from reflecting an upward image, Riku could that there was a hansom, blond man standing outside with a tool box.

Without unhooking the security chain (also new), Riku peeked around the door as he opened it just a crack.

"Yes...?" 

*****

Cloud blinked. He had never seen this kid around before. The last couple of times it had been Leon's older neighbor watching the boy (a kindly, older woman with a plump face and white hair who liked to say "Bibbity, bobbity, boo!" when casting "magic" for Sora). The boy had intelligent, aqua eyes under a soft curtain of silver hair--and the palest skin Cloud had ever seen. The boy was politely smiling at him, but clearly knew better than to accomodate a stranger.

"I'm sorry to disturb you. I was lookin' for Leon? I was told he would be in."

*****

"Woud!" Sora greeted enthusiastically. "Unntul Woud!"

Riku stared at Sora and then turned back to the blonde.

"Uh... Uncle...? Oh, are you the man Leon mentioned? The Grand Uncle?"

Sephiroth peeked out from the top of the stairs. "Who is it, Riku?"

*****

"Yes, I am. Hello, Sora," Cloud waved to the little baby and offered both boys a soft smile. He waited patiently as the small silverette slowly closed and unlocked the door before finally being granted permission past the entryway. The young babysitter still seemed wary of Cloud, which the blonde didn't blame him for (actually, he found it a little impressive. The kid couldn't have been more than four or five).

"I, uh... I was supposed to come by and see Leon today. He had asked me to come by. And I, uh... wanted to fix some things in the kitchen."

*****

"Unntul Woud!" Sora clapped his hands excitedly and then place them tight around Riku's neck for a long hug. "Mine!" He proclaimed proudly.

"Riku," Sephiroth peered around the top banister and glared down into the narrow hall. "Who is it?"

"It's Sora's Grand Uncle, that guy Leon mentioned."

"Ah. Well, I'm going to take a nap, then. Call someone else if you need something."

And off Sephiroth went again, this time the sound of Leon's bedroom door opening then closing followed him.

*****

"Well, he seems nice," Cloud just raised a brow at the teenager on the stairs, but chose not to ask. He turned back to the company he had and leaned down until he was at eye level with Sora. He put the toolbox he had brought with him down for now as he presented a hand for Sora's grasp.

"Yours, you say?"

*****

"Yep, all his," Riku grinned as Sora released Cloud's hand in order to pull at Riku's hair again. He tried putting some of the silver strands into his mouth, but a gentle swipe of Riku's hands stopped that nonsense. Rku chuckled at the pout Sora gave him for being denied hair munchies and turned to walk down the hall toward the living room.

"Pout all you like, but hair is still not food."

Riku beckoned Cloud to follow them, which he did. He set the toddler on the ground where a small pile of toys and stuffed animals were waiting. The first thing the toddler set out to do was grab a soft, brown, bean-filled rabbit that he immediately presented to Cloud. Riku and his hair, for now, had been forgotten. 

"Unny!"

*****

"Cute," Cloud replied as he sat down on the rug. There wasn't any furniture beyond a small, plastic toy chest with lattices all over. He poked Sora's bunny right in the middle of his stomach which caused Sora to squeal and giggle. A small parade of stuffed animals (a giraffe, a dog, and a penguin) was had, followed by each and every available wooden block (Cloud counted fifteen in total), and ended with Sora climbing into the box itself and looking through one of the many holes. The box was never actually used for toys, or so Riku explained. 

"There wasn't any point so after Leon stopped bothering to use it for its intended purpose, Sora now pretends it's his fort."

 _He does not talk like a five year old... Is he a genius kid or somethin'?_ "That is a great fort, Sora." Cloud declared, which had the brunette grinning from ear to ear.

*****

"Oh, I forgot! My name is Riku, by the way."

Sephiroth could be heard clomping down the stairs in his heavy boots. He arrived at the living room a second later, looking particularly grumpy.

"Well, that didn't work out. Leon's bed is as hard as a rock. When is _that_ being replaced?"

"And that is my brother Sephiroth. Just ignore him."

"Hey!"

*****

"My whole name is Cloud Strife. I own a local construction company."

Riku nodded in understanding. Considering how smart he appeared, it was easy to deduce Cloud had just answered a few unspoken questions.

And considering how few toys Sora had, he was a surprisingly happy child. Though, perhaps more toys led to more spoiled behavior? Rinoa had certainly grown up with enough. In fact, she had been given everything in the world and still...

Cloud shook his head. It was clear that despite Leon's limited time with the kid, and even more limited funds, Sora was well-loved and treated like a prince. But the wooden blocks were faded and one had a chipped corner and some were obviously missing. The animals weren't in bad shape, beyond the expected fraying near the seams from too much rough play. Cloud considered getting Sora something new, like a teddy bear--something that wouldn't make Leon uncomfortable for Sora to have and wouldn't be considered "too much". 

*****

Sora climbed out of his fort and crawled the short stretch back to Riku, where he promptly fell into his lap. He yawned and rubbed his round face with a chubby fist. 

Sephiroth came to settle beside his brother and frowned down at the babe.

"It's really not fair how easy it is for babies to find places to sleep."

Riku passed Sora gently to Sephiroth, who took the kid without complaint.

"Will you take him upstairs to nap? He's getting kind of heavy for me to carry upstairs."

"Sure, sure. You wimp."

"And no playing 'Flying Baby'!"

"Fiiiine. I'll just put him to bed, _Mom_."

Sora was already half-asleep by the time Sephiroth laid him out on a shoulder and walked down the hall to the stairs. He stuck his tongue out in mild protest at his younger brother and the blonde before disappearing behind a wall beyond the banister. 

Riku stuck his tongue out in return before rolling his eyes. He and Cloud had followed Seph just to the entrance of the kitchen.

"And he wonders why Leon puts me in charge..."

*****

Cloud ignored the boys... mostly. The sound of that "game" had alarmed him at first, but clearly it had only been a joke. He hoped. None the less, Sora was taken care of for now so as they passed he scooped his tool box back up (which he noticed caused Riku to raise his brows, which confused him at first until he remembered that the toolbox looked and _was_ incredibly heavy and he had just pulled it up like plucking a flower) and headed into the kitchen.

He had been there before, twice now, and just like his second time in which he took a good, long look at the place he noted that everything was outdated and small. Cramped. Perhaps it was his own upbringing, but itty-bitty rooms like this were just very uncomfortable. Not because he was claustrophobic, but because he kept imagining how often things were knocked into and how difficult it must be to cook, clean, and store away. The man didn't even have upper cabinets, and what cabinets he did have were small and crooked. It was an organizational freak's nightmare. There was also a strange buzz coming from the fridge, which he only just noticed. The floor was cracked, the grout half gone, and a couple of tiles were already lifting up. 

"Maybe if I knock down the wall," he mumbled his assesment. "And tear out the cabinets here... and just move that to the otherside... new paint..."

Riku quirked a brow at him as Cloud placed his tool box on the scratched up counter space. "You're gonna remodel his kitchen?"

"Oh no, no," Cloud said, making mental notes. "Just fixin' some things... do you think dark wood would look better in this room?"

Riku crossed his arms, giving him a crooked smile. 

"You know, just about _anything_ would look better in this room."

And Cloud agreed wholeheartedly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All right, guys. Either the very next chapter or the one after that will signal the end of whatever I had from the role play... But as I have changed at least 80% of it up for this fanfic, I doubt there will be much difference in the time between chapters or my writing style. 
> 
> I'm also aware that characters are not entirely "themselves" in this, but let's face it: in a modern, no super powers, no monsters type world, and raised in a normal home... What would Sephiroth be like? And without Sora to act as a rival to be jealous of (and with a higher IQ), what would Riku be like? This is an AU so characters will not be entirely IC. I doubt this will bother too many, but I like getting the stuff that is usually a pet peeve for some out of the way if I can/feel like it. 
> 
> Speaking of, Riku and his intelligence... Yes, he is _way_ smarter than a five year old (and many teenagers and even some adults) and I did try to make it clear that that is part of his character in this.
> 
> Now if someone asks about either I can be like, "Check out the Notes at the bottom of Chapter 3."


	4. Broken Trust

When Sephiroth returned downstairs he regretted it immediately. Cloud was on him like a hawk and, after much bribing and guilt tripping, had convinced both Seph and Riku to help him with the kitchen work so progress would move along a lot smoother. The trio had approximately six hours before Leon would be returning from his last minute shift at the garage (a family emergency had happened and the owner needed another hand on deck, he finally learned. _Would have been nice to be told. It's not like he doesn't have a phone_.) 

Cloud had actually felt a spike of... something... to be the one called versus simply making his way over or asking if he could, and to find the man missing left him oddly disappointed. 

Despite all their joking, Sephiroth proved himself to be quite competent at building and repairing and soon between the two of them the kitchen had come further along than Cloud had originally anticipated. Riku had been a huge help as well, but no matter how quick Riku was to learn a new job Cloud still refused to let the boy handle any tools or machinery. He mostly had Riku carry things and check on Sora when he knew the job was about to get loud.

Soon enough, Leon had arrived home. When Cloud noticed his presence, it was with a small level of trepidation. After all, he expected Leon to be surprised... Not gaping like a horrified fish.

_... Well, this job is a bit bigger than the others. Maybe I should've asked first after all?_

*****

To say the least, Leon was surprised. His hand had gone slack at the sight of his kitchen and he dropped his house keys right there in the door-way. They landed with a loud jingle of metal on (brand new) tile that seemed to jolt him out of his shock.

"Wh-What...?" Leon croaked, having to clear his throat and swallow before he could try again. "What?"

Cloud and the other boys were sat at the kitchen table in the middle of the mostly finished room. They were all enjoying dinner together with Sora at his high chair being fed rice. The part of the wall that used to house a closet in the living room next door was gone to make extra space, the cabinets had been replaced and were now dark wood (and there were more of them!), the sink was new (and bigger), and Riku happily notified him that the terrible plumbing under the sink had been replaced. There was a new window, even, sitting above the sink... There was a lot of work left, but what had been done was amazing considering the time-line the boys and Cloud had been under.

Leon had to clutch the wall to keep from teetering over. He felt as if his heart might have stopped for a second.

*****

There was space for a stove to be placed near the sink now and a hole in the wall where a new outlet to power the thing was planned. Other than that, the mess and damage had been kept to a minimum beyond some clumps of dust and dirt that had been swept aside and temporarily forgotten for food. Everything would need to be cleaned one last time when all was said and done for the day, but even with the gap in space for the stove it all looked quite nice. The extra room meant that all four males could be in the kitchen, whether sat or standing, and not be uncomfortably close.

It was planned for Cloud to finish tomorrow, as he hadn't brought a stove with him nor the fridge he had planned to replace what was currently just an icebox now it was so close to death, but Leon's reaction was already... less than positive.

Riku stood with a fresh glass of what turned out to be lemonade, which Riku himself had made, and smiled awkwardly as he offered it to the brunette.

"Er... Welcome back?" Cloud tried as he fidgetted uncomfortably.

*****

"Like the fix-up?" Riku asked with a grin that clearly tried to hide concern. 

Everyone in the room was lit with nervous energy, as they should be. Leon himself was wide-eyed and still looked ready to faint. And not from joy. Sephiroth smirked from where he sat at the table.

After a deep breath, Leon stood straight and closed his eyes on a noisy sigh. He pinched the bridge of his nose with one hand (not as hard as he usually might due to the sting from his injury) as the other landed on his hip.

"... How much is this going to cost me?" 

*****

"I'm a private contractor," Cloud began, tone light and words none-too-fast to avoid any accidental mishearing. "The last house I built had more than enough extra materials and anythin' I didn't have I can easily get. And before you worry about legal repercussions, like 'takin' off the end of the truck', part of every contract involves clients understandin' they will not get refunds for extra materials so they can either keep them or donate them. I always let them know exactly how much they have to buy before a project and how much is left after. There aren't usually that many materials to worry about when I'm done, but I always have to buy in bulk, so..."

Cloud trailed off and looked at Leon carefully. 

"It won't cost you anythin' is what I'm trying to say. Not a dime, I promise."

Before Leon had the chance to respond, Cloud cleared his throat and said quite clearly, "I plan on tackling your living room next," and then took his time drinking from his cup.

*****

"There is nothing wrong with my living room," Squall asserted, which had all three guests scoffing or huffing a laugh. Leon rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "Okay, fine. Nothing that needs _fixing_ , anyway."

"You mean other than the cracks in the walls?" Riku supplied helpfully, and almost too innocently.

"Or perhaps that the floor boards creak and move because half of them are unstable?" Sephiroth piped up with a quirk of his brow.

"Or that there is a weird smell near the back wall?"

"Or maybe you're ignoring that whole giant stain problem?"

"Perhaps you forgot that hole in the corner?"

"Both of you, _stop helping_ ," Leon snapped. Both silverettes shrugged in distinctly similar fashions in response.

Sora kicked his legs idly in his chair as he watched the group. He looked just about ready for his next nap with the way his eyes drooped. When Riku returned to the table, Sora offered him his sippy cup.

"Thorssy?"

"Thank you, Sora," Riku chuckled and took a sip from the offered cup with a smile.

Leon's confused irritation ebbed away as he watched his son. That only lasted for a moment, however, when he realized the highchair Sora sat in was bigger and nicer than the one he had just that morning. It didn't appear to be a hand-me-down like the last one, either. Leon sighed again, this time as if his stomach hurt.

*****

"Either way," Cloud interrupted as he set his drink down. "I'm goin' to repair the room you're usin' for a playroom. I'd personally turn it into a walk-in closet and storage unit, but this place just doesn't have the space even with my magic to make another room with. I can hollow out the area under your stairs around the supports for that instead, if you'll let me. And with your permission, I'd like to check your bedroom. I had a chance to see the attic and I could easily turn that into a proper master bedroom, though it would take a month or two. Longer if business picks up, but while I'm workin' on it you can still live with your current room."

Riku whistled.

*****

Leon fell back against the archway and let his head thunk into the wood. He closed his eyes and rubbed his face.

"No, you may not go in my bedroom or mess with my attic!"

Leon turned his head downward and opened his eyes to grimace at the blonde, without moving from his post.

"Don't you think this is a bit much for this piece of sh--crap? Why are you doing this?"

*****

"I'm doing this because--" Cloud hesitated saying he felt sorry for the man. He knew, without knowing Leon much, how well that would go over. So instead he shook his head and said softly, "I'm doin' this for Sora. His health and yours. You should have been given immediate support, but instead you try to kill yourself day and night doin' it alone because the rest of this boy's family couldn't bother. I'm just makin' up for time. I'm not askin' for anythin' in return."

*****

"Riku, Sephiroth... Take Sora out of the kitchen for me and make yourselves comfortable somewhere else. Me and _Uncle Cloud_ need to have a private talk."

"Sure thing, boss," Riku replied and went to pull Sora from his chair. He carried the sleepy toddler, who was already settling in on Riku's shoulder, out with the intent to put him down for a nap.

Sephiroth stood slowly, stretched a few kinks out of his back and legs (purposely taking his time until Leon threw him a warning glare), and slinked out after his brother. Once Leon was certain they were both gone (actually gone and not pretending to be gone so they could over-hear things), he turned to Cloud and softened his frown. It wasn't quite as harsh as it had been, but deep concern was still clearly writ upon his face. 

"Let me start first by saying I really appreciate everything you have done so far. I also understand where you're coming from: a new nephew and you want to support and spoil him. And if your life was anything like Rinoa's, you also grew up with the best of nearly everything," Leon paused to look straight into Cloud's beautiful, glass-blue eyes. It was almost mesmerizing how clear and bright the color was, almost unnaturally so though there was no evidence he wore contacts. Not that it mattered right now. "But like you said, you run a business and this is a big waste of money. And that's just one issue! Even more alarming is that you're _her_ uncle. How can I trust you? You're a stranger. If you wanted, you could use this hard work should I agree to it at all as a legal maneuver for taking Sora away from me.

"And I will not have that. _Ever._ I work hard for his sake so he has a decent future despite his current circumstances. Sora is all that I have now, do you understand?"

*****

"I'm not _wasting_ anythin'," Cloud asserted firmly. "I have no ulterior motive. I don't want to hurt either of you. If I was out to do what you said, no offense, but I could've done that without liftin' a finger on your place. Let's face it: successful construction company owner, experience with children, great references, and proof--false or otherwise--that you might be less than a proper citizen. That, and the time you spend away from your son and the conditions you live in would make it far too easy for me to fight for custody rights. Especially since the mother never legally gave up her parental rights," Cloud had checked. He also planned to rectify that immediately to ensure she wouldn't try and force her way back into their lives somehow. "I'm not tryin' to be cruel, but if you want me to blunt about it... There it is."

Cloud stood from the table and shook his head. He looked down to the floor for a moment as he processed what he might say next and to give Leon a moment to understand the gravity of his statement. He turned back with as much indifference as he could muster to avoid letting on how sad Cloud actually felt. 

"I'm doin' this because I want to help you. Period. Rinoa never made one move in any direction to look for that boy, much less to show she wanted him back. She referred to him as a _miscarriage_. Despite her parents, she did not turn out like either of them and I was finally forced to see that despite hints here and there always indicatin' it. That not only means I no longer trust her, but I don't trust them either... And I know you don't know what a gigantic deal that is to me, but... It is."

Aeris and Zack were, to say the least, some of the nicest, most playful, most giving of people he had ever met. When his sister had agreed to marry Zack he was beyond delighted and had even served as Best Man when asked. Anyone could tell what bright, wonderful people they were--they practically radiated positivity and light despite both coming from wealthier backgrounds... Until Rinoa grew and she figured out her somewhat naive, overly-protective parents were blind to her. They never believed anyone who had a bad word to say about her--not their precious daughter who could do no wrong!

It was still so hard to believe how very different Rinoa was compared to her parents, and how different they were now because of her. And worse, if he were to bring it up he knew the only one they would be mad at is him. They weren't the friends and allies he once knew and he was finally being forced to accept that.

_That girl... Maybe if they had been a little more strict, but... It's not in them to be anything else but what they were. Then again, maybe I'm the one not being strict enough with them? I still see them as the people they were before she changed them._

"Don't get me wrong; she's my niece all the same. I did what I did and let my emotions run wild because I love my family. I can't even be mad at her parents, not really, when I did exactly the same thing as them to you. So, now all I can do is make up for all our mistakes and make certain Sora will always be okay. And that includes keepin' him with his _father_."

*****

The man had made many good points, but it still felt all too... easy. It was strange how Cloud could just flip sides like that, and to such an extent and with such conviction without something more drastic behind his motives. The overly optimistic dimwit in him wanted to believe that, yes, people can be that kind once they see reason, but his logic screamed in protest at the very thought of just accepting what the blonde had to say. It was a conundrum he would have to think about later. For now...

"I want to make certain you can't hold this over me," Leon began in a hard tone of voice. "I'll believe that half of your reason is for Sora, but I refuse to just accept whatever you give me. I need to earn it first."

Cloud nodded, though he did seem a little disappointed.

"The kitchen... I'll consider a gift. A _gift_. But only because I wasn't here to help install it. From now on, I want to be apart of whatever crazy construction plans you have and those need to be _limited_."

The blonde sighed, but otherwise remained silent. He looked off to the side as if uncomfortable to look directly at Leon.

"Finally, if you want to keep visiting Sora and really be in his life... I'm fine with that, but... Don't mention it. Or me. Or him. To anyone."

*****

Cloud felt deflated, but nodded all the same. He had forgotten that for many people this kind of unwarranted gifting could also be a blow to one's pride. It may make them feel pathetic or worthless or like they don't do enough, when Cloud knew full well the hard work Leon did every day for his kid. All alone. He could understand why those terms and Leon's distrust was necessary for him.

"All right. But I'm not relentin' on the living room thing. I'll be back to finish what's left of the kitchen tomorrow, too."

*****

" _We'll_ finish when you come back tomorrow," Leon warned.

*****

"We. Right."

oo00oo00oo

Cloud was invited to stay for dinner and he and Leon discussed what changes Cloud wanted to make and what Leon would allow in the living room until it was time for Leon to cook. The blonde got to spend some quality time entertaining his nephew (and being entertained by the sitters' constant antics) while they waited. Apparently, Riku and Sephiroth were spending the night while Leon disappeared again for his second shift later (making Cloud wonder when the man even slept). 

When it was time, Sora gave Cloud a kiss goodbye on the cheek and Leon and the boys waved good bye--watching until Cloud was in his truck and well on his way in thoughtful silence.

Riku whistled as he did before, clearly impressed. 

"Strife Private Construction," he had read from the side of the truck. "I thought you were kidding at first when you said you had a rich uncle!"

"He isn't my uncle, he's Sora's," Leon reminded as he turned his gaze down to the boy hugging his neck tight. The brunette carefully spun Sora over so he was upside-down, a feat that left Sora in shrieking fits of laughter, before handing him to Riku. 

Riku chuckled and turned Sora upright as he took him. The boy had drool on the side of his face, which Riku wiped away with the end of Leon's shirt. The brunette jerked himself away from a sharp gasp.

"Riku, my shirt is covered in grease!"

"I got the clean end, which is now the drooly end."

Leon rolled his eyes, though Sora didn't seem any dirtier, at least.

"He's a really nice guy," Riku said suddenly after a moment of silence. They had both still been on the porch just looking out into the neighborhood. It was past sunset and the street lights were looking particularly eerie as a light fog drifted in. "Cloud I mean. My uncle wouldn't even give me a quarter for a gumball much less toys and a new kitchen."

"He's only doing this because he feels bad. Whether that's for himself, for us, or some combination of both I don't know. I do believe him when he says he wants to spoil Sora a little, though."

Speaking of the toddler, he had his head rested on Riku's shoulder and was idly moving a foot as he gurgled. The night was quiet and still, so much even Sora seemed to feel it. 

"I think he's trying to spoil both of you. You know, earlier when we out to the store to get marble slabs for your cabinets--yes, _marble_ , but I talked him out of it since I know you--he went by the toy shop and nearly bought a mountain of coloring books and toys. I talked him out of that, too, so he only got Sora a new frog stuffy to play with. And then afterward, when I asked why he was trying so hard when he didn't have the intention to take over as his parent--I asked him about that, too, he just changed the subject and said we needed a sludge hammer. And then we came home and he let Sephiroth demolish the wall in the kitchen."

"Which is how he won _me_ over. Whenever I get to destroy things it always reminds me of my first date with Vinny," Sephiroth smiled and sighed dreamily. "Except less broken bones."

"Riku, I know part of it is his guilt toward me. He did punch me in the face, after all," the boys knew what had happened, but not that it had caused a real injury. Sephiroth pouted at Leon's back as he went ignored. "That's not spoiling--that's redemption." Leon began to herd everyone inside as he spoke. "Fixing the place up just happens to be the easiest way to get what he wants."

"Have you seen the inside of the fridge?" Riku asked, knowing full-well Leon had to have considering he made dinner. "You're good on groceries for the month at least! And he's going to replace that fridge soon, too!"

"Yeah, I saw," he said as he closed and locked the door once everyone was inside. "Food is one thing, but all this extravagance might break the neighborhood. You know how these neighbors are; they'll get nosy and I don't feel like dealing with pettiness and anger should I start to look too rich." _Not to mention the extra taxes..._ "Everyone here pitched in to help us when we needed it. I wouldn't have been able to keep this home, much less Sora, without everyone's help--especially your parents'."

"You're a nice guy, Leon. You deserve nice things," a quote Riku's mom said often whenever Leon tried to argue with her like he had Cloud when she would force casseroles and diapers on him.

oo00oo00oo

It was time for Sora to be settled in for bed. The crib was beside Leon's bed where Leon laid like a normal person, Riku sat on the edge closest to the crib, and Sephiroth hogged the end by flailing himself over it. Riku read them all a story from an old fairytale book about pirates fighting eternal children on an island in the stars, which instantly put both Sora and Sephiroth to sleep (the older silverette passed out like a content dog). Leon rolled over to sleep himself before his next shift, which started in just a few hours. The shadows under his eyes looked a lot deeper in the dim lighting overhead. 

The last thought he had before his brain completely shut off for blissful sleep was that Sora loved his new frog, but his old rabbit was one of his greatest loves still--as evidenced by how Sora held them both in his arms as he listened to Riku with an iron grip. 

It actually made Leon feel rather good to know Sora still loved what he had...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't include this, but for those who may get confused:
> 
> Cloud didn't ask if that was what they needed to talk about, he just assumed that it was or else Leon would have said otherwise. I guess I should have put that in there somewhere? Buuuut... Too late and I'm lazy. Derp.


	5. Broken Walls

The very next day, Cloud came over around the time Leon was supposed to be finishing his shift (as planned). The blonde had arrived first, but since he had been expected was allowed to come in when Riku opened the door for him. There was a new stove on the back of the truck he had driven over (this vehicle without a cover on the back and of a bigger height than the last) along with accessories, caulk, large tools, and fresh paint. 

It wasn't the first, or even the fifth, time Riku thought the man really must be loaded since meeting Cloud upon seeing another expensive-looking truck with Cloud's company logo.

Despite Seph's protests, he and Riku helped to haul the materials in and assisted when installing them. Twice when pulling out the stove and carrying it in did Sephiroth accidentally drop it on the blonde's foot (and both times Cloud was thankful he had chosen to wear steel-toed boots that day). Sephiroth's loud cursing did attract attention, however, and curious neighbors began to sworm around the edge of the property. While the other two continued to work, Riku acted as crowd control by cheerfully greeting each person as they arrived and loudly proclaiming how exciting it was that Leon had won a redecorating contest. Until they heard "won a contest!" from the child, some of the neighbors had even begun to scowl and frown. 

_Maybe Leon's concern about upsetting the neighbors was not completely unfounded_ , Riku thought as he heard some whispered complaints. Most of the growing suspicion had disappeared once they heard the "explanation" to Leon's sudden wealth, and many of the neighbors had even expressed how happy they were that such a "nice, hard-working, single father could finally catch a break". One of the older ladies Riku recognized as a regular visitor to Leon's (always bringing biscuits and asking her car to be looked at) was particularly loud about her approval. 

By the time Leon arrived home, most of the crowd had dispersed and those left came to pat him on the back and congratulate him on winning a new kitchen. He accepted the praise with a soft smile and quiet gratitude. Riku watched Leon's graceful humility with admiration (wishing his own brother could learn to be so mature)... and noticed out of the corner of his eye he wasn't the only one doing so. Cloud had paused from staring at what appeared to be blue prints to look up and watch the brunette, rather intently. Just as Leon was turning around did Cloud look back at his plans with a light tinge of pink on his cheeks.

_Well, isn't that interesting..._

*****

It was a little confusing for Cloud at first when he heard Riku loudly proclaim Leon had won a contest, but Sephiroth was quick to update him. Apparently, Leon had come up with the idea to say he had just won something so no one would think he was suddenly rich and flaunting it. It made sense, and was actually a rather clever way to resolve some of the issues Leon had brought up, so Cloud just went with it (again, it would have been nice to be told ahead of time. Was the man just forgetful or did he just figure "whatever"?). It did mean he would have to redo some of his plans for the rest of the home, however, to avoid trouble. 

_I forgot, but nice things come with more than just a monetary price... Sometimes your neighbors are your only allies. I've never had to rely on someone before so that's not somethin' I often think about. No wonder Aerith calls me dense..._

Cloud had convinced himself Leon was just worried about being in debt to him now that he knew Cloud wasn't after Sora (and he was, Leon had said as much) and that could be something Cloud could over-come with time. But resentment was a permanent issue and he wanted to avoid causing trouble for Leon. Instead of attempting to create a tiny palace; a modest, semi-modern home would simply have to do.

With the boys available and ready to work, and the baby asleep on his blanket in the next room, Cloud immediately got to work in the hopes that most of it would be done before Leon arrived despite their agreement. In truth, Cloud himself wasn't entirely sure why he was determined to make Leon do as little as possible... Most likely the same guilt that started the renovations in the first place, but saying that was the only reason somehow felt wrong.

"Riku, can you not play with the putty, please?"

They carried the stove in, plugged it into the newly made outlet, and put the last of the tiles for the floor in place around it. The upper cabinets came next.

"Sephiroth, stop threatenin' your brother with the grouter."

Before they were entirely finished (correcting the loose outlet turned out to be more of a job than Cloud originally anticipated and now he was pouring over a map of the home's electrical system), Leon had arrived home. He was two hours late and looked like he hadn't slept in days, what with the black shadows under his eyes and the slight shake in his hands where he held his bike's handles. The brunette chained the bike to the porch (he missed twice) and then said hello to his neighbors.

Just as Leon always seemed to do, the brunette greeted each person with respect and his full attention. He was polite, stood tall, and spoke in an even and slow tone that was easy to understand. Hearing his voice, deep and confident, was an odd delight; like suddenly being assaulted by the smell of one's favorite dessert or feeling a cool breeze on a hot day... Pleasant and comforting. Leon often spoke with his hands and, as if noticing the habit suddenly, would tuck them away in his pockets or cross his arms to stop himself. 

Cloud realized he was staring for too long just in time to miss being caught when Leon turned and headed back to the house. A sudden distressed wail alerted everyone to Sora being conscious and in need.

oo00oo00oo

Leon had Sora in his lap. Cloud had wanted to shop right away, but Leon insisted he come along to make sure Cloud didn't spare too much expense (which made the blonde pout in a way that was oddly cute for a grown man) which meant the boys and blonde had to settle for a quick break while Leon tended to his tiny charge. Sora clapped his hands happily and smiled at each visitor in delight.

"You really don't have to continue this," Leon began with a sigh. "A new fridge? I know I need one, but those can be so expensive."

"Too late, Leon! Let it go!" Riku sounded exasperated as he let Sora nibble on one of his hands (they were washed). "Everyone thinks you're getting a new kitchen. New kitchens typically include new fridges. What if someone comes in and asks about it?"

"This can't possibly be good for business, Cloud..."

Leon wasn't as adament as he had been. His voice was softer, more concerned rather than annoyed. 

*****

It was the first time Leon had used Cloud's name directly to him. A shiver ran up Cloud's spine and he could feel goosebumps make themselves home along his arms. There was no facial reaction, or at least he hoped it didn't show.

 _That was strange,_ Cloud shook his head out.

"You deserve better, Leon. Just accept it," Cloud stated simply. "You don't need to worry about me or my business. My employees are mainly paid on commission each month, I have money to spare from my savings, and I enjoy my job. I also like knowin' there won't suddenly be a fire that could threaten my grand-nephew--or a flood from the bad plumbing or mold growin' on the walls that could make him sick.

"Besides, didn't you say you wanted to earn it? You can start by pickin' out a fridge and helpin' me haul it back. We can install it together and then we can discuss how you can pay me back the rest like you wanted. I still say you don't have to, though..."

*****

Leon nodded and carefully handed Sora over to Riku. The silverette stood and nodded before heading out of the room and toward the stairs when Leon asked him to play in the bedroom.

"What did you have in mind?" The brunette asked as he stood. After a few minutes rest he felt steadier on his feet so he didn't wobble... much.

*****

Leon was tired. When Cloud thought of it, he realized it was no shock to see. Did the man ever sleep? Really? At this rate he might just keel over. Cloud scratched his chin as he regarded Leon silently a moment before waving his hand to follow.

"Let's start with the fridge. I had some ideas I wanted to use but I'll need to revise those later tonight. Instead, we'll just finish the kitchen."

*****

"I don't understand. You just want me to help build my own house? That's not exactly repayment."

*****

"To start with. You didn't ask for these projects to be done, after all. I could always use an extra hand when construction starts on any new projects, too. We can discuss the details later... Make a contract if you like. It could also help your resume to work for me, especially if it appears to be voluntary work. It's back-breaking stuff, and one project is more than enough to repay whatever debt you think you owe."

Cloud led Leon outside to the truck. He unlocked the door and even held it open for Leon, receiving a quirked brow of question before closing it behind the settled brunette.

"Honestly, I'm used to buildin' mansions," Cloud murmured under his breath as he circled his car. The blonde hopped in and turned to look at Leon in the passenger seat. Already the brunette was leaning into the window like he hadn't the strength to sit up straight anymore.

"You know, the electrical system in your kitchen definitely needs some re-wiring. I can tighten the outlet for now, but I can't just leave it as is whether you like it or not. It's a safety hazard."

"Mhm..." Leon murmured and nodded. His eyes were open as he stared down the road waiting for the car to start, but it was clear he was just barely awake. He seemed like that when he first sat down in the living room, too, until Sora demanded his full attention. Leon's breathing seemed a little harder than normal as well.

"The shop I want to go to is on the other side of the island, but they have good deals. You won't have to worry about the cost so much, it's just somethin' of a drive. May take an hour."

"That's fine."

Cloud turned the engine on and smirked to himself. The truck purred gently beneath them. The older man took his time getting himself properly settled.

"So," the blonde began, as if he were about to tell Sora a bedtime story, "do you know anything about the properties of rubber?"

oo00oo00oo

 _Rubber?_

It was the last coherent thought Leon had. He wasn't even sure when it was his mind had simply blanked, his eyes had drooped, and his consciousness had faded but by the time he finally came around he felt a lot less shaky. The truck was off, the sun was down, and Cloud beside him was reading the newspaper with what appeared to be a cigarette between his teeth (but upon closer examination was a vape stick of some sort. Technically only a little better if it was the kind with nicotine). He blinked until his eyes could focus and let out a long breath to force his body into motion.

"... How long was I out?"

*****

"Doesn't matter," Cloud put the stick away. The whole compartment smelled like orange and tea tree. "How do you feel?"

*****

"I'm fine. Sorry. Let's get what we came for," Leon said quickly and unbuckled his seat. He climbed out at the same time as Cloud. He stopped to rub his forehead and eyes with a mental groan at the fact he had _fallen asleep_ inside the man's car. Fallen. Asleep. Right there in the vehicle. It was twice as embarrassing as it would have been already because Leon knew quite well he snored, and what an impression to make on a man who for now was like an employer. Maybe not, but it felt like even more leverage Cloud could use against him if the blonde wanted. 

There was nothing to do for it for now, however, and Leon squared his shoulders before meeting Cloud around the front of the grill before heading into the shop with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So at this point forward I will be on my own when writing new chapters. Again, this won't be very different from what you have seen so far as I did change a great deal of things, including the last few scenes, so as far as writing goes there shouldn't be a difference in style. However, this may mean more time between each chapter as I no longer have a "skeleton" to work with. No, I don't expect it to take the rest of the year for me to update but I also can't guarantee when that might be.
> 
> But for those of you enjoying this fiction, I won't be quitting on this story. I already plan/want to finish it. I also have no clue exactly where things will go because from this point on I am also just sort of winging things beyond some vague scene ideas. If you have suggestions for something I'm always open for those as long as everyone understands I may not use what is suggested.
> 
> I would also like to thank those of you who left nice comments once again. I always appreciate seeing those and they really help to motivate me to update!
> 
> EDIT: I went back and beta-ed (as much as my limited skills can) the chapters written so far. I had no clue I had so many typos... I also kept switching between "Aeris" and "Aerith", but as far as I know I have corrected that and she is now just "Aerith".
> 
> Also, also, I gave Cloud more of an accent. Not much, just a little. It's not supposed to be super thick.


	6. Broken Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready, because this chapter is super schmaltzy. Let's jump a short distance into the future and see how the boys are starting to feel about each other.

It had been at least three months since Leon's door had been kicked down. Cloud had been over more than could be counted and had remodeled the kitchen inside and out, repaired or replaced the issues in the playroom (including installing the floor with carpeting so that it would be softer for Sora), built a swing in the yard, replaced the stair banister (it was loose), lacquered the porch, and argued dozens upon dozens of times with Leon until it became a daily routine (both in person and on the phone). Despite what time had actually passed, it felt like a year or more to Cloud. Leon had become a regular facet of his life even during the days when he was on a job on the mainland and couldn't visit. It just didn't feel right not to hear the man's voice now.

However, Judgement Day had come at last. In those few months he had also managed to completely ignore his best friend; a fierce woman best known for her right hook and left kick (she was a kick-boxing teacher) and short patience for being ignored--especially when it came to Cloud. Today he had originally planned to stop by Leon's since the man would be home, for once, until his night shift (he had wanted to take Sora out to let him rest) but that plan was dismissed far too early in the morning. Tifa had come over, let herself into his home (he had been dumb enough to give her an extra key in case of an emergency), woke him with an ear-piercing whistle, and then demanded he buy her an apology coffee and cough up some answers.

Cloud knew he was in the wrong, despite his initial annoyance, and said "Fine" with a snap and roll of his eyes.

That was how the two ended up at a local cafe. Of Tifa's choice. Cloud was tapping his finger on the side of his porcelain mug with a tired frown and Tifa, who was suddenly much too bubbly, was smiling like the sun had suddenly burst across her face.

"Isn't this nice?" Tifa proclaimed, as if she hadn't practically assaulted him that morning. Unlike Cloud, despite having grown up in the same neighborhood, she didn't seem to sport an accent. Her parents had been more discerning about her enunciation. "Now, I know for a fact you don't have any projects today so I want to hear everything I missed! You haven't been by the gym lately. Are you still practicing your Tai Kwon Do?"

"... Haven't had much time," Cloud said dismissively.

"Oh?" Tifa tilted her head and clasped her hands over the little table. "Why not?"

"Been busy."

"With what?"

"Things."

"What things?"

"Just... a personal project I'm workin' on. I don't feel like discussin' it yet."

"Cloud," Tifa had that motherly tone to her voice she usually reserved for nagging, which caused Cloud to wince worse than his wake up call. "Apparently this 'personal project' was so important you have ignored me for ages! No messages, no voice mails--nothing! You owe me a real answer... as a friend. I mean, we're practically siblings at this point."

"Ew."

"Why 'ew'?" Tifa huffed.

"Because we've dated before. I've seen your breasts--I don't think I can consider you a sister."

"Oh. Yeah, okay... Ew accepted," Tifa waved a dismissive hand. "Well, we are as close as two people who are not romantically involved or blood related could get. Better?"

"Yeah."

"And as such, don't I deserve to know _why_ when you choose to forget I exist?"

"I... I didn't mean to. I didn't even realize so much time had passed."

"Tell me why."

Cloud wanted to, he really did, but he knew Leon would not appreciate it. Tifa knew Rinoa and her parents (and, admittedly, had never really liked them much). He never officially promised he wouldn't talk about his time with Leon, despite the man's constant insistence, but it still didn't feel entirely right. It seemed too much like gossip. 

"Is it something you can't discuss? Can you at least make it vague?" Tifa asked with concern when Cloud remained quiet.

"... I can't give names," Cloud began, settling on "vague". She at least deserved to know _something_. Tifa really was his one and only friend, and she had been since they were children--they had practically been born together. The only reason they dated was because with all the time between them and their close relationship getting married seemed like a foregone conclusion... Until Cloud discovered she had the wrong parts. "I want to, but he isn't comfortable with it yet."

The light in Tifa's eyes instantly brightened. Cloud felt his cheeks prickle under her quickly intensifying gaze.

" _He_?" Tifa practically squealed.

"No, it's not like that. He's... Ugh. I'm not even sure how to go about this," Cloud sighed and let his head fall into one hand. "Well, maybe. I'm not sure."

"Well, without giving names, just tell me what you can. Maybe I can help?"

Cloud doubted it, but none-the-less. He took a slow, steady breath.

"I met a man about three months ago. He's a father," Cloud decided to get that dangerous detail out of the way, "of a kid almost two now who is absolutely adorable. The kid, I mean. The man can't be described as 'cute' at all, he's too... I don't know-- _manly_ , I guess."

"So he's a macho man type?"

"No, he's not at all. That's the thing: he's gentle and sweet and responsible and _stubborn_ and just... He's very honest. He's had a rough life, but he does everythin' he can to improve his situation even if it means killin' himself with too much work. Twice I've caught him asleep in the kitchen when he was supposed to be eating and once in the playroom. The idiot is going to end up narcoleptic at this rate and he won't just--" Cloud made a strangling motion with his hands. " _It's frustrating_! I can't say anythin' because that would just insult him--I mean, it'd insult me, too--but all I try to do is help and he insists on doin' it all himself!"

Cloud huffed, jerked back in his seat with a scowl, and crossed his arms before glaring down at his coffee.

"If we had met under better circumstances... He might have trusted me by now. I want him to know it's okay to rely on someone--that not everyone is out to ruin him."

" _You've_ never relied on anyone," Tifa added gently. "Why do you want to help a struggling father so much? Being involved with a single father is dangerous enough, but it sounds like you're already trying to push yourself a little too firmly into his life. He's a grown man, right? Grown men don't like being treated like helpless kids. Exhibit A across from me."

Tifa waved a hand airily before Cloud, in case the message wasn't clear who she meant.

"..." He stared at her hard. She would never be able to understand the whole situation unless she knew what the situation was. And, there had never been a time he couldn't trust her... Right? It didn't make her last point any less valid, but he just didn't feel like she could understand unless she knew (and he knew her well enough to know she would bring up this subject again and again in the future and how frustrating it would be). He suddenly regretted not lying instead, but he was never a good liar.

"Cloud?"

"... It's so much more complicated than that," the blonde loosened his arms and spoke in a low, defeated voice. "Look, you have to swear on our friendship you won't say a word of what I'm about to tell you to anyone. I didn't officially promise anythin' or else I'd have to leave you in the dark, but I'm makin' _you_ promise. Can you keep it quiet? It involves a few... Legal issues."

Tifa blinked in shock and immediately nodded her head. Cloud knew she knew he wasn't the type to discuss problems that could come back to bite him in the ass, especially not court issues... So it must be something really troubling him.

"This man I'm talking about is the father of my grand-nephew."

"Grand-neph... Wait... What? ...What! Grand-nephew?!"

"Keep it down, loud mouth!" Cloud took a quick glance around the cafe as if they were being spied on. No one but an elderly man with his paper and the baristas. He turned a hard glare at his friend. "That's why I need you to stay quiet about it."

"All right, well... Let me see..." She began, sounding and looking like she might be on the verge of some sort of fit. "You only have one niece or nephew and that's Rinoa so that means _Rinoa had a baby_?" Tifa hissed her words as she leaned over the table, her hands gripping the edge almost hard enough to crack. " _Rinoa_?"

"I told you it's more complicated than it sounds," he sighed. "This guy was her boyfriend from high school. Remember that man she claimed did horrible things to her? The abuser? The _miscarriage_? Well, turns out he was just a kid she duped and the _miscarriage_ is a living baby boy. She _lied_."

Tifa stared in silence at Cloud for a long minute before slowly leaning back to sit upright in her chair again. She released the table and folded her hands into her lap. The twitch in her brow said, quite clearly, how angry the news made her but her face was carefully blank.

"She lied."

"She did."

"She lied about something that serious."

"The baby has her features and I found the hospital record. He's hers. I confronted Rinoa about it a couple of weeks after I found out and made her sign release forms givin' up her rights to the kid in exchange for my silence. Her parents have no clue, apparently."

"Of course they don't. And they wouldn't believe it anyway."

"I know..."

"Oh my stars... She had a _baby_..."

"I know. And the guy is her age. He was kicked out of his foster home and had to quit school to support himself and moved out here where it's cheaper. I met him when I... went to confront him," at that, Cloud coughed rather uncomfortably. "I went straight to his home with the intent to beat the livin' shit out of him when I met their kid. Leon told me what actually happened so I went home, looked into it, and sure enough... Rinoa may be officially a sociopath with this one."

"So, now... You feel responsible for him. You want to make things easier for him and he won't let you because of her, which is understandable. He's turned out to be a decent guy who was severely screwed over and as you are the Uncle you want to fix things, which makes you feel justified in helping him out. Okay, okay--I get that. I would have done the same thing, goodness... Poor Leon..."

It still wasn't that simple. It should have been, but it wasn't. The left-over steam from Cloud's drink caught his eye as he considered what she said and what he might say next. The cat was already out of the bag so delving a little deeper wouldn't hurt, would it? After all, that part wasn't where his issues were hiding. But knowing Tifa and her odd mothering complex, it might be a terrible mistake... She already looked like she wanted to know where Leon lived so she could smother him in attention.

"It's more complicated than that," Cloud murmured at last when he made up his mind.

"Oh? How does it get _more_ complicated?"

"If it were just that--just me payin' him back, and yeah it was--I would've set up a fund for the kid after bein' allowed to do what I could and then stopped... besides some visits, maybe. A call now and then to check in. But I... It's..." Tifa quirked a brow at Cloud's stumbling. "Leon is about to be 19 and yet he's so much mature than most men my age. He's _solid_ and decent--And just--Just... He's just...

"Besides his occasional forgetfulness, he's strong, reliable, dedicated, and everything I said before about him; he's a giant teddy bear made of silk under a rough, scarred exterior. That's the best I can explain it: he's tough 'n intimidating on the outside and soft and beautiful on the in and I can't get'm out of my head most of the time!"

Cloud slumped back into his chair and looked up toward the ceiling. Everything about Leon made him unaccountably frustrated and he wasn't sure why. He had barely taken a breath between words he was so restless. Silence followed for some time, long enough to get his heart rate back in order, until Tifa broke it with a simple, "Sounds like you might love him."

The blonde immediately jerked his gaze back to his friend. They locked eyes as he considered her, and from her smile she knew he thought she might be nuts.

"That's not possible."

"Why not?"

"He's still technically a teenager."

"Earlier, you described the rooms you found him passed out in as 'the' and not 'his'."

"His kid is my grand-nephew through my insane niece."

"You clearly want to take care of him and it hurts you when he won't let you. That seems like more than just concern for your nephew."

"I haven't known him for even four months."

"You just described him as a teddy bear _made of silk_ and called him beautiful."

"He can't stand me."

"And that means you can't possibly love him _how_?" Tifa shook her head and gave Cloud her most sympathetic smile. "You're frustrated because you couldn't figure out why he seems to be driving you up a wall, well... Maybe that's it? Maybe you love him?"

 _Maybe you love him?_ Those words seemed to ring about Cloud's head like a thousand bells. His body suddenly burned all over, in a non-too-unpleasant sort of way, as he seriously considered the question.

_Maybe you love him?_

_Do I... love Leon? Is it really that simple?_ Cloud whispered into the recesses of his mind. _Is it too soon to call this feeling love?_

"You've always been lead by your emotions, Cloud, and those tend to be fast and intense," Tifa pointed out, as if to answer his silent questions. "Would it really be so weird?"

"... Maybe not for me... But... He..." He rubbed his face with a deep groan. "We can't. It doesn't matter how I feel, we _can't_."

"Maybe not this soon, but--"

"No, it doesn't matter how much time! We can't! Ever!"

"Why not?"

" _Why not_? Were you not listening?"

"I was."

"Then you know why not!"

"Nope," Tifa popped her "p" playfully. "Maybe you should explain?"

"We met under terrible circumstances. My niece is the reason his life has gone to shit. And he tolerates me, barely, but certainly doesn't like me."

"How often do you guys talk?"

"H-Huh?"

"How often do you talk? You said you were distracted with him the past three months, so how often do you two talk? Spend time together? What happens normally when he's around?"

"Uh... Every day. We talk everyday, but only about the baby or the house."

Actually, that wasn't true at all. The baby and the house weren't the only things they talked about anymore and hadn't been for several weeks. In fact, they had been discussing their jobs just last night... but it still wasn't anything terribly intimate. 

"Do you spend every day with him?"

"No. I had to take a job in Radiant Gardens."

"And that's the only reason you two didn't talk?"

"... No." It was. If he hadn't taken that job he would most likely have been at Leon's again. Cloud spent more time now at Leon's than his own home.

"You said you found him asleep a few times. How?"

"I have a--" _I have a key. He trusted me with a key._

Tifa nodded.

"I see. So, in other words, it might not be as hopeless as you think. Maybe three months is too soon, but who says you need to rush anyway?"

"Tifa, _nothing_ can happen between us..."

"Why?"

"Because--" Cloud closed his eyes and let go of a heavy breath. "Because he won't want it to. I'm just family. Sort of. Barely."

"Don't you think you need to let Leon decide that?"

"What?"

"Cloud, honey... I love you. Really, I do--with all my heart, but you are so dumb sometimes," Tifa chuckled. "You aren't Leon's father and Leon is clearly a full grown man. You don't get to decide for him if you are right for him or not or if he wants a relationship. He does." 

"I know, but that isn't my major concern... Call me childish, but what if I say somethin' too soon and suddenly he thinks I've just been after that one thing the whole time? What if he thinks I'm a creep? What if he thinks I'm usin' Sora--" ("The kid?" Tifa asked, and Cloud quickly nodded,) "and I ruin everythin', includin' whatever friendship we built? I'd rather keep him at a platonic arm's reach than make'm uncomfortable."

"Oh, Cloud..." Tifa sighed, but didn't say anything more on it. 

It was clear the subject was only going to upset the blonde further, and Tifa wasn't about to pressure him into anything as serious as a relationship, so instead she changed the subject to something more calming and the rest of their morning went smoothly.

oo00oo00oo

 _That's odd. Cloud usually calls me by now,_ Leon thought as he sleepily scratched his head. It was already the afternoon by the time Leon woke up to the sound of Sora crying from his crib. It had been the longest sleep he had had in a long time, almost before he could remember. 

The tiny brunette was still on his back and had his teething ring in hand--long since warmed. 

"I'm sorry, Sora," Leon cooed as he crawled from his bed and over to the crib. He reached his arms in and hugged the boy to his chest. "Let's get you something cold for your poor mouth... Don't worry, this is only temporary. Soon you'll have a full row of teeth and it won't hurt anymore."

Sora's dental development was rather strange, having grown about half his teeth earlier than most babies and the other half much later. The dentist had said this wasn't so abnormal to be alarming, at least. Leon carried his wailing son down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"There, there, daddy's got you," Leon murmured. The trek down the stairs had made him a little dizzy, but he figured he must have just stood up too quickly or something. He put Sora into his high-chair, buckled him in, and then went to rummage through the freezer. The old teething ring was tossed into the sink and Sora was given a small, frozen banana toy to chew on instead.

Cloud still hadn't called. Leon's service was on so he knew it wasn't an issue with his end... Cloud simply hadn't called. Or texted. 

_He probably got busy or something,_ Leon groused to himself as he approached the sink. _Stop acting like he's obligated to check in on you. He's not your boyfriend._

 _Boyfriend..._ Did Leon even want him that way? It was the first time he had thought of Cloud in that regard, and he wasn't entirely sure why the idea seemed to rile him up. It was a weird combination of excitement and discomfort that assaulted him when he considered it. _Boyfriend..._

Leon turned to Sora as his wailing finally died down to unintelligible murmurs. He moved to sit at the table beside Sora... or had tried. The move from the sink where he had stopped to clean the old teething ring to the table caused his vision to suddenly blur and his head spun. Leon shook himself out like a dog and slapped his cheeks, which seemed to do the trick. He sat down at the table when he was no longer dizzy.

"Hey," Leon began gently to get Sora's attention, "how do you feel about Uncle Cloud?"

"Unntul Cwoud," Sora replied with a smile as he chewed. His pronunciations had certainly improved. Sora had finally begun to call "hair" out by its proper name and was more prominent with his "k" and hard "c" sounds. 

It made Leon think about the last time Cloud had stayed to visit. He came over often but usually to babysit or build, not to stop and spend time with Leon. However, last week Sora had spoken his first full sentence ("Hewwo, Unntul Cwoud! Arr oo thorssy?") right when Cloud was visiting. They spent an hour laughing and trying to get Sora to say more, which was mildly successful.

"I'll take that as a 'yes', considering how much you cling to him when he comes over now," Leon said with a short chuckle. "I hope he sticks around. I think you need more positive role models in your life, and let's face it: Sephiroth is definitely _not_ one of those. And Riku is too young to tell yet."

Sora just stared in response with his big, blue eyes. Leon leaned in and kissed one of Sora's hands.

"I might like him, too. Maybe," Leon's smile grew. "A little, I guess. But it's hard to believe that things with him really will turn out okay if we... You know, _dated_. If he even wanted to."

Leon shrugged to himself and turned his gaze to look about the kitchen.

"He really seems to care about _you_ , at least."

Sora just drooled all over his banana.

"Heh, it's okay. You don't have to understand." He pat Sora's head and ran his fingers through the boy's hair. "You know, I really did like your mom. Once. When I was fourteen she was a bright, shining star that I had seen for the first time across the Homecoming Dance floor. It was held in a hotel instead of the school so there was a big skylight above and next door there were fireworks going and... There she was. In a short, yellow dress watching the lights."

It was the first time Leon allowed himself to think about Rinoa, beyond the usual irritation when someone brought her up. A fond smile etched across his lips.

"My first thought when I saw her was... How could someone glow like that? In a sea full of people, she was glowing--like a comet. It was hard to see anyone else. She eventually caught me watching and I thought I was dreaming when I realized she was walking up to me. She asked me to dance, we did, and then she ran off after. I didn't see her the rest of the dance and I thought I would never see her again, but then at school the very next week... There she was. I remember thinking I was so lucky.

"I don't remember the rest of the finer details after that, though... I only remember the things that she did that made me wonder where my star went. Or if I could ever have her back... Was that star even real?"

Leon stood up and walked to the fridge. Sora would need to eat before his shift and Riku and Seph weren't due to show up for another hour (if they were on time).

"It was only a moment and I let that control my life with her. We dated for years and I never saw my star again. It was probably just the environment carrying me away... But it felt real."

Sora watched him search inside the fridge. Most of the baby food had somehow ended up toward the back. Leon leaned forward, which turned out to be a bad idea--his head spun again. 

"I don't want to get screwed over again because I was stupid enough to let my heart decide," Leon pushed aside a head of lettuce, though the movement was rather sloppy and almost knocked the vegetable right off the shelf. "I wasn't much younger then so I can't blame just being a stupid teenager on it, not really... But..."

The brunette pulled out some mushed carrots and closed the door. He stood up with a stumble and stared down at the jar's label.

"But I don't feel the same way for Cloud... He's definitely different. I feel like my heart is jumping when I catch him looking at me now. I'm not even mad when I think about Rinoa anymore because... I just don't care about her, for once. That's got to mean something big, right...?" 

One moment, Leon was talking to himself and rolling a jar of mushed carrots between his hands lazily and then the next his vision turned black. The carrots fell with a clatter to the floor.


	7. Broken Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did update the last chapter a tiny bit. Not by much! :3 Very tiny change of a word here or there, change in two sentences, and I added to Cloud's accent a bit. I am a country girl so I do base it off my own accent as well as what I saw in the original Final Fantasy VII game (where his accent would appear to go in and out, which is true for me, too. Mine depends on how tired, relaxed, etc I am).
> 
> Enjoy cute hospital time~!

Cloud was too distracted by his phone to notice as the door swung back on Tifa just as she was exiting the cafe behind him. She caught it in time, but still huffed at nearly hitting her face on glass. Cloud had a small frown on his face as he noted the empty screen (well, it wasn't empty: two of his commissioners had sent emails, his sister a text inviting him over for dinner, and there was a missed phone call by some 800 number... Just no sign of Leon). It was a little disappointing.

"Hey, Blonde!" Tifa called as she knocked him lightly in the shoulder with her fist. "Pay attention, will ya?"

Cloud turned the phone off and shrugged at Tifa indifferently.

"Sorry."

"Sure you are. Now what's wrong?"

"What do you mean what's wrong?"

"Well, you were kind of smiling and chuckling with me until we got up to throw our trash away and now you seem... sad. Is it about Leon?"

"..." Cloud looked down at the black screen of his phone.

"I see. No word from him today or something? Or were you expecting a response?"

"Well, I forgot to text him this mornin'. I forgot to text him all day but he hasn't tried to contact me to ask why."

Tifa nodded to show she was listening.

"I guess it's silly... I was kind of hopin' he would want to talk to me. I mean, it should be considered weird not to hear from me at this point. And he expected me to come over earlier today... Well, I said 'maybe' I would but still."

"Could he be working? Or maybe because it's weird you haven't texted him he thinks you're too busy? It doesn't have to mean anything bad, does it?"

"No, of course not. I just... Have a bad feeling."

"You just don't know if he likes you or not and you feel like this might be a definite answer, even if it isn't?”

"..."

"Cloud, stop stressing over it so much! Easier said than done, I know, but really! If you work yourself up thinking about it by the time you see Leon you'll be in a mood. And being in a mood is counter-productive to that whole 'choose me next' thing."

Cloud opened his mouth to respond. He had every intention of arguing against the idea that Leon would choose him, even if he wasn't moody, but then the phone rang. It wasn't the ring-tone he had set for business calls, but instead a soft and happy tune. Cloud's attention was immediately diverted to his phone with a confused scrunch to his brow.

"It's Riku," Cloud said softly in reply to the question in Tifa's eyes. "The kid who babysits for Leon.

"Hello?"

"Cloud!" Riku called in return, perhaps louder than he meant to. "Cloud, we need you over here _**now**_."

"Riku? Calm down, what happened?" Cloud immediately stiffened upon noting the heavy, panicked breathing behind Riku's half-shouted words. "I can hardly understand you."

"You. Need. To. Get. Here. _Now_. Leon is in trouble!"

That sparked a terrible, gut-wrenching fear. Something like acid seemed to burn in the back of his throat on his next breath.

"What happened?" Cloud was rushing back to his truck as he spoke with Tifa hot on his heels. He pulled out his keys and nearly slammed the door open into his shoulder in his haste to jump in--Tifa quickly following.

"Me and Seph came over to babysit Sora just a few minutes ago and when we arrived we heard Sora crying and we can see him in his high chair through that new window you installed but Leon is no where! We knocked and rang the bell and shouted but he's not coming to the door! He wouldn't have left Sora and Sora is panicking, Cloud! He's _screaming_!"

"Riku, take a long breath and do your best to calm down. I'm not far," Cloud turned on the car and practically bolted from the parking lot. It was lucky there wasn't much traffic. "Don't you have a spare key? Can you pick the lock on the door? Can't Seph unlock it?"

"If we could we would have done that already! And we never got a copy for the new door, just you did," Riku insisted with a long, shaky breath. "This new door doesn't have the hinges showing so we can't pull it apart."

"Listen, I'm driving and need to get off the phone before I run into someone. Just do your best to breathe--or even break the window, I don't care! I'll replace it."

"Okay... Okay, we'll find something to break the window..."

"When you get inside Sora will need you both to keep your wits together. Babies can sense panic and it will just upset him more."

Cloud wasn't sure if that was true, but he knew Sora's welfare was a good motivator--for Riku, at least.

"I'm on the way."

oo00oo00oo

Leon slowly blinked his eyes open until he could peer at the white ceiling above him with steady vision--a ceiling most certainly not his own. There was an odd, sanitary stench in the air that almost caused him to gag. It was familiar somehow, but knowing he knew the place did not lessen his discomfort. Despite the terrible nausea it brought him, Leon's lungs were begging for air and he took a deep, almost painful breath.

"Fuck," he murmured to himself and tried to raise his arm to touch his forehead, but a sharp pain in his elbow stopped him. He looked down at last to first note the I.V. secured into his arm, and then the thin bedsheets and white gown.

 _I'm in the hospital,_ Leon thought with dawning horror. _Shit, did Riku or Seph call an ambulance? How the hell am I going to afford this!_

Leon used his free hand to rub at his eyes and then cover his mouth to muffle the groan of frustration... before gasping so suddenly it felt like his chest had been stabbed. He grabbed the gown that covered him in a tight fist and grimaced.

_Sora... Where is Sora? I need to get out of here and check--_

A sleepy gurgle from near by caught his attention. There was a crib near the bed and in it laid a very exhausted toddler, fast asleep. Leon leaned closer and confirmed it was most definitely his son, and he wasn't in hospital gear. 

_Hopefully that means you're fine..._

There was a door to his right that suddenly opened and deposited a familiar blond man. When Cloud first entered he didn't notice Leon was awake as he was staring at the floor. He had a hard glare on his hansom face. The moment he looked up and caught Leon's gaze, the glare softened... but only a little. 

Leon could _feel_ the lecture coming before Cloud was even by the bed. 

"How do you feel?" Cloud asked lightly as he approached on heavy footfalls and wrapped a fist around one of the bed's bars.

"... What happened?"

"Exhaustion," there was definitely a growl under that single word that sent a shiver down Leon's spine. Not a pleasant, tingly shiver but the painful kind only guilt could elicit. 

Several times now Cloud had asked Leon to cut some hours or quit his over-night job, which didn't make him much anyway. Not many big tippers want pancakes at 3AM. But every little bit counted and he had been able to handle the extra load, at least for the first few months.

"You fell. Right beside Sora. On _tile_ , and so close to the table I'm surprised you didn't crack your skull," Cloud was doing his best to keep his tone level, but his grip on the bar definitely tightened until the knuckles were stark white. 

Leon could swear Cloud was just suppressing the urge to grind his teeth.

"How did I get here?"

" _Riku_ called," Cloud narrowed his eyes as he stressed the poor kid's name. "My friend and I were about ten minutes away so we rushed over. Sephiroth had managed to break through the window to get in by the time we arrived, but you were unresponsive. We had to call an ambulance."

Leon's eyes widened and his lips parted to speak.

"Do not say a **damn** word about money right now. It's been paid. _Not a damn word, Leon_ ," the last bit added just before Leon could protest. Cloud was looking particular dangerous with rage so the brunette wisely kept his mouth shut for once.

Cloud closed his eyes and slowly hissed a deep sigh. Leon waited patiently for Cloud to breathe until at last the tight lines around his mouth loosened and the blonde could look at him again.

"We don't have to talk about how this happened right now. Just relax. You're not going to work today, though. I talked to both your bosses."

"You did _what_?"

"Leon!" Cloud snapped and released the bar to slam both fists into it at once. He quieted his voice back down before a nurse could come running in to check on the noise. "You fuckin' _collapsed_. You could have so easily hit your head and left Sora fatherless. Or what if no one was scheduled to come for hours? Or until the next day?"

Leon looked down at his lap, suddenly feeling like a chastised teen again. He couldn’t argue the point, though—not right now when the blonde was so clearly emotional.

Silence overtook the room for long seconds while Leon stared down speechless at the blue blanket covering him. The room and the bedding were much nicer than the other times he had ended up in a hospital (like for his eye, which thankfully his work had paid for) and he wondered for a moment if Cloud had influenced that, too. Leon couldn't help the burn he felt in his cheeks at the thought.

"... So, how are you here? I thought only immediate family could get in to see patients in critical care?"

"I count as immediate family as I'm your only family," Cloud replied with a rough edge to his voice. "No parents, no siblings... Just an uncle. I may not be yours but I am Sora's, so it counts."

Calloused fingers slid beneath Leon's chin and forced the brunette to look up. Cloud stared back with thinned lips.

"You're an idiot, you know that?"

"..." Leon wanted to argue it was no place of Cloud's to say what he was or wasn't, but that felt like a jerk move right now. He then thought perhaps to say how was he an idiot for providing for his family, but taking on every second shift he could while feeling so burned out had been less than intelligent. Leon was young but a machine he was not.

That hand left his chin, the tips caressing the edge of Leon's jaw as they parted, and Leon felt it hard to breathe for a different reason. A flash of sudden heat cascaded down his body from the sensation of those fingers and where they had been. However, the hand was replaced by a shoulder as Cloud swiftly leaned in and hugged his neck tight. 

A squeak, a _squeak_ , of surprise left Leon before he had a chance to stop it. Leon could not recall being hugged in his life, not even by Rinoa. He had given her piggy back rides and kisses (and sex, of course) but otherwise the affection was limited. The arm not sporting a tube bent around Cloud as best as it could at such a weird angle in return and held the blonde there. 

Cloud was warm. His muscles were hard, but still so comforting. It felt nice to squeeze Cloud's hugging arm and then lean his face into the crook of Cloud’s neck. There was the scent of Earth and concrete permeating Cloud's clothes and Leon happily drowned in it.

*****

 _Shit, I hugged him! I can't believe I hugged him!_

Unbeknownst to Leon, as far as Cloud knew, Leon at least couldn't see the absolute shock on Cloud's face from his own actions. He hadn't intended to hug Leon, but it was either that or cry and Cloud's body physically rebelled against the latter. Seeing Leon awake after finding him unconscious on the floor was... Nothing else had ever scared him so much. Even finding Leon asleep in weird places before and _thinking_ he had passed out wasn't so bad. This was a sudden and lasting black-out, one that could have been fatal.

For a second, Cloud was certain he had made the wrong decision. This was more than a concerned uncle via offspring or a platonic thing between new(ish) friends, at least to him. But then, Leon was relaxing into his hold--even returning it! The brunette was breathing him in and hugging him back! 

Cloud squeezed a little tighter, until Leon made a grunt of protest. Then, he slowly released the man out of the hug completely. He tried his best to keep the smile off his face as he noted, with an odd satisfaction, that Leon's cheeks were red.

"... Thanks," Leon said while turning to observe Sora, who continued to sleep soundly. "For everything. I don't think anyone has ever worried about me that much before.”

"You're welcome. I'm just glad you're okay."

oo00oo00oo

Leon was being pushed in a wheelchair through the hospital doors with Sora on his lap. The tiniest of them was clinging to Leon like a stubborn vine, but Leon didn't even try to untangle him. Instead, the brunette let himself be wheeled out (despite originally insisting he could walk) and hugged and rocked his son until the boy had finally stopped murmuring.

"Oo okeh?" Sora asked again and again, and after several times being told "Yes" was still not satisfied.

"I'm okay," Leon whispered softly back. "I'm okay..."

They arrived at a car, not a truck, awaiting them at the end of the ramp. Cloud opened the passenger door first before helping Leon stand and watching him climb in. Sora had to be pulled away from his dad, but though he struggled to remain clinging he didn't cry as he was buckled to his seat in the back. This vehicle did not sport Cloud's business logo but instead was sleek, black, and very expensive looking. It road low to the ground, which made climbing in very easy.

"Need me to buckle you in?" Cloud joked as he climbed into the driver's seat. The seats were glossy leather.

"Ha ha," Leon replied with a roll of his eyes as he grabbed the belt and secured himself.

"Your jobs both gave you the week off. Don't give me that look, you need the time."

Leon crossed his arms with a huff as he decided he was too tired right now to argue. Cloud started the car and carefully drove away from the facility.

"... This wouldn't have happened if you didn't insist on killin' yourself, ya know."

"..." _Not this again_ he wanted to say, but Cloud had every right to nag. At least until tomorrow.

"You'll be stayin' with me for the first two days, if that's all right."

"It's fine. I've been curious about your place anyway... and I know what you would do if I refused."

"What would I do?"

Leon quirked an amused smile at Cloud.

"You would text and call me every five seconds and visit multiple times a day, usually without permission."

"... Is that a bad thing?"

"No. Not anymore."

"Oh..."

Leon closed his eyes, but he didn't miss the way Cloud's whole face seemed to light up. He stilled frowned, but the blush he sported spoke of something that didn’t seem to translate into anything other than pleased.

"I can't quit either of my jobs yet. Once my internship is done and I either get a full-time job at my current garage or find a better job elsewhere, then I can leave. The mortgage alone is almost too much as is."

"I see," Cloud murmured thoughtfully.

Leon sat bolt upright at that sound. That tone--that thinking tone always meant Cloud was plotting something.

"Whatever it is you just thought about--no. Don't. Stop that train before it hits the tracks. You already do too much for us, it’s getting ridiculous."

"Whatever you say, Leon."

Leon groaned and slumped into his chair. Whatever Cloud was plotting now, it was too late to stop. And there would be no telling what it might be until it happened, but it almost always involved money and making Leon uncomfortable.


	8. Broken Expectations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took a hot minute! I've been busy with school and work. WHY MUST LIFE INTERRUPT ME SO?
> 
> Anyway... Ready to see where Cloud lives?
> 
> [ALSO, A BIG THANKS TO MiaScolechia FOR HER SUGGESTION. I was at a bit of a plot block and then they commented that Leon should get sick and Cloud should take care of him.
> 
> I am so so so sorry I didn't mention this before! So, thanks again, MiaScolechia, for your lovely suggestion~]

Leon hadn't known what to expect. Cloud spent so much money on their home (and clothes, and food, and...) that the blonde could easily afford a big, roomy place it seemed. Or perhaps a nice apartment or condo of some kind; a place that was small with little decor (Cloud also came off as the solitary, minimalist type). Whatever Leon had thought he might see he hadn't thought it would be a cabin.

It was a round-roofed, two bedroom cabin that sat partially over the water that they drove up to. There were thick palm trees on one side and a little dock with a row boat on the other. A ladder led down to the dock and the boat was simple--no engine. And near the spherical top stood what Leon at first thought was a metal chimney of some sort (which would have been ridiculous, considering they were in the semi-tropics and all) that turned out to be a rainwater reserve and recycle, Cloud had explained.

"Every time it rains the water gathers into that chute. The water I gather is what I use in the house so I don't have to pay a water bill," he had said matter-of-fact. 

Cloud wasn't alone in the middle of no where, else Leon might have been concerned. He had neighbors across the water that were just barely close enough to wave to, which Cloud did politely after parking the car (into a separate garage). 

Woodsy. Cloud was _woodsy_. He definitely hadn't seen that coming. Well, as "woodsy" as palm trees could be, really.

Leon had let himself out of the car, but when he went to gather Sora from the back Cloud stopped him. The blonde bent inside while Leon huffed quietly and grabbed the tiny boy from his seat.

"The doctor said you aren't supposed to be doing any heavy carrying this week," Cloud reminded with a look in his eyes that dared Leon to say something. Cloud used his free arm not supporting Sora, who had fallen heavily to sleep during the long drive, to wave Leon forward. "Come on. I have a guest room for you two. Tifa was nice enough to bring the crib over and get the place ready."

"... Tifa?

"My friend. She was with me when we found you."

"Oh," Leon felt a strange pang in his chest. He followed Cloud obediently to the front door of the cabin. _He was with a woman... That's why he hadn't called or come by. He was busy with a woman. Of course he was... Cloud is a rich, single, good-looking guy. Why wouldn't he occasionally... go out._

Leon was so distracted he hadn't noticed Cloud was talking again, or that he had walked inside. The blonde nudged him with his knuckles and then grasped his arms to catch his attention again, which caused Leon to jump.

"You all right?" Cloud asked with concern. 

Leon nodded his head. "Yeah, sorry. I was thinking."

"... Tifa is just a friend," Cloud said as he adjusted Sora before the boy could slip down his shoulder. The tiny brunette gurgled in his sleep. The blonde's cheeks were dusted pink. "Really."

Leon just nodded again. 

That was when the brunette looked up as Cloud closed the door behind them. His eyes went wide. He had never been inside a cabin before and hadn't been sure what to expect, but...

"It's lovely," Leon admitted as he took a step forward and almost tripped on his own two feet. He caught himself in time, but not so quickly that Cloud hadn't noticed.

"Let's get you to bed," Cloud walked slowly ahead as he spoke. 

The cabin inside was huge: it had brick walls and marble floors with a domed, wooden ceiling. The furniture was chocolate vinyl and there was an open kitchen they passed on the right with a _wood burning stove_ and some of the sleekest kitchen ware Leon could ever imagine. The living room to his left had a television as wide as he was tall. They walked into a hallway behind the main room where there was a room to the right and a room to the left with a bathroom between (the door was open and Leon spied a toilet and sink). Cloud walked to the left. The hall had tiny alcoves with hanging lanterns inside (they were _real_ lanterns with oil and wicks and looked usable, though they were off for now) and soft lighting from the ceiling that was much, much closer than in the main room. 

It wasn't heavily decorated nor did Cloud seem to value any trophies or material things (unless they were in his bedroom) as Leon expected, but the whole place still felt almost overwhelming in its clear level of wealth.

Cloud walked into what would be Leon's room for now and walked to the same crib from home. Leon smiled; he felt a little relieved Sora would have his own things here instead of a giant barrage of new things. The brunette could see, even from where he leaned against the doorway, Sora's favorite toys and blanket. The tiny brunette was settled into his crib and had the blanket gently pulled over his tired, chubby form. The room itself was simple with a bed, a dresser, a closet... The blonde looked up as Leon was examining their temporary new place and frowned.

"Why are you standing there? Come lay down."

"... I don't want to yet."

Cloud looked like he wanted to argue, but merely thinned his lips. Leon shrugged in response. "I'm... I admit I need to sit or lay down a while, but I'm not tired."

Cloud nodded and turned away to look at Sora one last time before he joined Leon at the door. There was a dial instead of a switch, which the blonde used to turned the light down to a candle's level.

"...Hungry?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one was a little short. x.x I know how I want this story to end, but getting there...? I'm totally winging it. If I had continued this chapter would take much more time to come out and would be way too long, I think. Maybe. Either way, I hope the next one will make up for the shortness!


	9. HELLO!

Hellooooo, everyone! 

I am going to take a quick pause on this (and a few other) fics while I'm transferring stories over. _Part of Your World_ in particular is just taking a lot longer than expected.

I do not anticipate a long wait, but I would assume from today it to be a month. This could change; this could be much shorter or a little longer, as I do work and may have a second job soon (not to mention my own physical and mental health issues that I battle daily). 

I will be updating again, however. This is not a dead fic.

In fact, if you have any suggestions for what you might like to see feel free to leave those. Besides the ending and a few vague ideas, I am winging this 100%. I already know what I want the next chapter to involve but beyond that I'm at a bit of a blank.

I can also answer questions anyone may have!

Thank you for your continued support!


End file.
